


Times Like These, Can't Make it On My Own

by januarymay



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Billy's dad sucks, Boys In Love, Cigarettes, Enemies, Eventual Smut, Frenemies, Hawkins - Freeform, High School, M/M, Partying, Past Abuse, Sad, Smoking, Stranger Things Season 2, billy - Freeform, friends - Freeform, lots of cigarettes, maybe some weed, steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarymay/pseuds/januarymay
Summary: “Let’s just say it didn’t happen, okay, Hargrove?”Steve Harrington stuck out his hand in the general direction of the boy slumped against his Camaro and Steve lifted his head to meet Billy’s eyes. Both were wearing sunglasses so true eye contact didn’t come into play. Steve was grateful for that – he had been on the receiving end of a Hargrove glare before, and if looks could kill, Steve would be very dead right now.Stepping forward, Billy clenched his jaw and stuck out his hand, colliding with Steve’s palm against his true will. He knew he had no choice, though. If he was to make it through Hawkins for the remainder of the school year and make a name for himself, he would have to accept the power King Steve held over Hawkins High School. No, he didn’t like it. But he needed it. Goddamn it, he needed Steve fucking Harrington.*title from the song "is this love" by whitesnake





	1. morning drive

**Author's Note:**

> having a bit of fun and writing about steve and billy. stuff may be inaccurate about the ST universe, tbh I'm just kind of writing a love story here. enjoy :)

“Let’s just say it didn’t happen, okay, Hargrove?” 

Steve Harrington stuck out his hand in the general direction of the boy slumped against his Camaro and Steve lifted his head to meet Billy’s eyes. Both were wearing sunglasses so true eye contact didn’t come into play. Steve was grateful for that – he had been on the receiving end of a Hargrove glare before, and if looks could kill, Steve would be very dead right now.

Stepping forward, Billy clenched his jaw and stuck out his hand, colliding with Steve’s palm against his true will. He knew he had no choice, though. If he was to make it through Hawkins for the remainder of the school year and make a name for himself, he would have to accept the power King Steve held over Hawkins High School. No, he didn’t like it. But he needed it. Goddamn it, he needed Steve fucking Harrington. 

~

Steve leaned forward, closer to the mirror, and wrinkled his nose. His injuries from the fight with Billy were healed but sometimes he still felt them there. Sometimes he still felt the knuckles collide with his face and boots hit his ribs. It always jolted him awake at night and he ran to the bathroom mirror to make sure he was alive and well. 

It was four a.m., the first morning back at school in the new year. Steve had met Billy in the arcade parking lot nearly two weeks ago while the kids were hanging out to discuss a possible truce. It could have gone worse, after all, Billy could have beat him up again or said no. Instead, Billy had shaken his hand quickly and brusquely. It was a deal. They were to forget the nasty past. Steve was no longer supposed to be curious as to why Billy had taken his anger out on Steve, and Billy was no longer supposed to ask what happened.

When Steve stumbled back into his dark bedroom from the glaring light of the bathroom across the hall, he noticed the bright red numbers on his alarm clock. He could attempt to go back to sleep for two and a half more hours. 

Or he could go take a drive and have a smoke in peace before the rest of Hawkins woke up. 

Steve had made a morning routine if his nightmares decided to bother him and keep him from snoozing as normal people did. This was one of those mornings, so he threw on a maroon Hawkins High hoodie and the first pair of jeans he laid eyes on. They had holes starting to wear in the knees, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care – he was much past caring what Hawkins High students thought of his appearance. 

After dressing himself in the dark, Steve pulled open his bedside drawer, grabbed the pack of Camels shoved in the corner and his lighter with it. He shook it to make sure there was something left in there, and once he heard the reassuring rattle of the cigarettes, he pocketed them and went quietly downstairs. 

He shoved his feet into the white Nike’s by the door and took his keys from the hook. As soon as he opened the door the cold hit him hard. He broke into a jog to reach his little BMW quickly and cranked up the heat, backing up and out of his parent’s home in record time.

Steve never really knew where he was going on these drives, but that was why he loved them. He had more than enough time to get lost and find his way back to where he needed to be. Today he felt like going somewhere new, somewhere he really hadn’t been yet. 

He took a right at the stop sign and headed to Hawkins High School. There were several dirt roads behind the football field that led to neighborhoods most of the population in Hawkins didn’t know were there. He had been down one of them before, but it turned out to be a dead end, so he drove back home as sleep overtook him. This morning sleep seemed to be far from coming back to claim him, so he lit up a cigarette and prepared to drive a while. 

~

Billy woke in a cold sweat, grabbing his neck. He had felt the needle go in again while he slept, he was sure Max had stuck him again, he saw Steve standing in front of him, bloodied and confused – and then realized he was in bed and that happened two months ago. “Shit,” he mumbled, swinging his legs over the side of his twin bed.   
Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he grabbed his watch from where he had thrown it next to his jeans when he had stripped for bed last night. It said 4 a.m. School started in three hours, and as much as he hated to admit it, his stomach was churning. 

Billy sat on the edge of his bed for a couple of minutes before giving up on catching two and a half more hours of sleep. Instead, he tugged on the same jeans he had worn around the house yesterday and slapped his watch on his wrist. 

He ran a hand through his hair, smoothing out the curls he had let grow over the winter break, and searched in the dark for his leather jacket. He finally found it hanging on the back of his desk chair. He didn’t bother finding a t-shirt in the heaps of clothes around his room, he just slung the jacket on and quietly opened his door. Sometimes Neil fell asleep in the recliner with the TV on, and there was no way he was getting caught by that motherfucker when all he wanted to do was have a smoke in peace. 

Luckily, there was no sign of life milling about in the open area of his family’s trailer, so he darted out the door quickly, barely registering the nip of the early morning. His breath was visible in front of him as he walked out away from the house, not paying much attention to where he was going. He eventually started down the side road that was a shortcut to the neighborhood and kicked his boots in the dirt as he scuffed along. 

After a minute of adjusting to the cold, and definitely not shivering like a little bitch, Billy reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed his cigs and lighter. The pack of Camels was down to two. He needed to pick up more on his way home from school today. Hopefully, there was extra cash in the dash of his Camaro. 

It took two or three firm flicks of Billy’s thumb before the Bic lighter gave a flame. He cupped his hand around the cig and lit up, stuffing the Bic back into his pocket and closing his eyes as he tasted the familiar grip of nicotine. 

The quiet on the dirt road was welcome and unwelcome at the same time. At home, all he heard was either Max being a typical little bitch or Neil yelling at him. Fighting was synonymous with that trailer, so some silence was appreciated. The thing about silence, though, especially the silence of 4 a.m. on a Monday with nothing to keep you company but a cigarette, is that it makes you think. And there wasn’t much Billy really wanted to think about. If music was playing, he only thought about rock ‘n’ roll things. You know, how he was going to rock basketball season or how rad the new earring chain would look once he saved up enough money to buy it. 

Alone, though, he thought about things like California. Or his fear that his tough guy persona wasn’t going to last. Sometimes he thought about how he couldn’t hold back tears anymore when Neil yelled at him, hit him. He had held them back for so long that for some stupid reason, all they did was flow now. He thought that he would’ve trained himself, but the opposite proved to be true. 

“Jesus, Billy,” he muttered to himself after a long drag. “Stop being such a downer.” 

Talking to himself didn’t do much. He stopped thinking about his dad but started thinking about something just as frustrating. Stupid Steve Harrington. The King of Hawkins, the kid who had practically let Billy beat him up. 

Billy groaned aloud and stopped in his tracks. He was far enough from the trailer now to just stand in the cool morning air and finish his Camel cig. 

Steve was confusing to Billy. They were the same age, had the same general life ambition which was currently fucking nothing. Billy had a kid sister – half-sister – the same age as those little kids Steve babysat for fun. Billy hated to see that Steve cared about them. It made his stomach twist uncomfortably because it reminded him that even though he hated Max’s guts, she wasn’t the blame for what happened. She just got stuck in the middle as he did. 

Don’t get Billy started on how Steve acts like he doesn’t care or know that he’s hot shit. Billy had hung around with enough hot shit guys in California to know what hot shit really was and here, in Hawkins, there should be no way in hell that anyone was legitimately hot shit. Then King Steve rolled up and paraded his babysitting skills around and Billy couldn’t resist punching him in the face, because, hot. Shit. 

Realizing that he had been thinking about Harrington for way too long, Billy took the final drag of his Camel and snuffed it out under his boot. He began to reach for the last one in his pack when he heard the familiar rumble of a car. 

“Hope it’s not that goddamn police chief,” he muttered, standing his ground. He lit up right as he registered that the cherry red BMW cruising his way was none other than the babysitter himself. “Gotta be fuckin’ kidding me,” 

Billy groaned as the sports car squealed to a stop beside him. Steve perfectly lined his window up with Billy’s position on the road and Billy just stared.

~

Veering sharply to the left, Steve made a last-minute turn onto a little side road he had never seen before. It was dirt paved and canopied, tree branches hanging over the space that was barely enough room for two vehicles. He drove slowly, his first cigarette halfway gone, and Survivor played softly through his speakers. Early morning music had no commercials and Steve was very appreciative. 

The road didn’t seem to be going much of anywhere, but that made Steve love it even more. It was almost like a secret tunnel – until it wasn’t so secret. There was a figure in the distance, and Steve squinted to see if he could make out who it was.

Within seconds the dirty blonde curls and leather jacket were in full few and Steve almost sped up and passed him. His foot pressed the brake instead of the gas, though, and he found himself aligned perfectly with Billy. 

Steve took in his appearance from behind the window before deciding to roll it down. Curls looked smooth as ever despite obviously not being styled. Leather jacket made him look badass, tight black jeans made him look appealing. Cigarette hanging from his lips that were chapped from the cold made Steve look away. Something about Billy always made him look away – like if he looked too long, he might fully think that he liked what he saw. Steve only let those thoughts come to the forefront of his mind when he was drunk or high, that way he could blame it on the substance. 

Finally, Steve rolled down the driver’s window. 

“What are you doing, Billy?”

The other boy scoffed. “Jesus, not even a good morning? Nice to know that’s how you greet me, sweetheart,” he hadn’t meant to call him sweetheart. It just seemed fitting to call the fluffy-haired, doe-eyed boy sitting in the cherry car a sweetheart. Billy knew Steve would take it sarcastically, and that’s how Billy meant it. Mostly. 

Billy ignored the fact that Steve looked like hot shit even when he had obviously just rolled out of bed. No hairspray had touched the glorious mop of hair, no lint rolled had been scraped over the hoodie. Billy watched as Steve dangled his left arm out the window, cigarette hanging between his second and third fingers. If Billy would let himself think it, he would’ve thought that Steve had nice hands. That his fingers were long and slender and delicate for a guy. But Billy didn’t let himself think things like that, not here. Not in Hawkins where everyone could find out everything, even what you were thinking.

“Good morning,” Steve huffed. “What are you doing?”

Billy rolled his eyes and exhaled smoke. “I decided to take a walk, Harrington. Is that a crime?”

“No.”

“Didn’t think so. But what about you? What are you doing?” 

“Taking a drive.” Steve stared at him, letting himself get a look at a seemingly calm Billy. He almost seemed tolerable. Maybe the cold subdued him. 

Billy stared back. He wondered if he should ask to get in the car or if he just should. He didn’t necessarily want to take a drive with Steve goddamn Harrington but let’s face it, he was freezing, and he could hear Van Halen coming from inside the car. Top 40 music beat no music at all. 

Steve ended up beating him to the punch. “Get in, Hargrove.” Billy didn’t protest and Steve decided to make an attempt to show that he meant the truce to be more than just words. 

“If you go straight, you’ll end up in my shitty trailer park neighborhood,” Billy said as he slid into the car gracefully. He had opened the door and ducked into the BMW like he had done it a million times before. “If you don’t mind, I’d rather not go there right now.”

“Okay,” Steve responded quietly. He quickly U-turned on the empty back road and started back the way he came, knowing he’d be out of the woods and behind Hawkins High School in mere minutes. “So,”

Billy chuckled. Little Mr. Social was trying to make conversation but failing. “You know, Harrington, I’m not all that bad when you give me a chance.”

Billy couldn’t believe what had just come out of his mouth. Why the hell would he ever want someone like Steve to give him a chance? He didn’t need chances. 

The side of Steve’s mouth twitched like he wanted to smile. “Oh yeah? I’m not all that bad either, but that’s what a bunch of thirteen-year old’s call me so I’m really not sure.” At that, Billy did laugh, and Steve joined him after a second. 

“Max loves you, you know,” Billy said after a moment of quiet. His cigarette was gone so he picked at his lip with his fingers, although his lips were smooth enough that he was just making them red and not picking dead skin away. “All those kids do.” 

Steve tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and blushed. “I love them too. We were there for each other when everything was pretty much going to shit.”

Billy laughed again, this time bitterly. “Yeah, you’re the lucky ones,” Steve gave him a questioning look. “Not everyone has someone to get through tough shit with, Harrington.” 

“What about Tommy? I thought you were friends with him.” Steve gripped the wheel tighter as he mentioned his former friend that had scooped Billy up like a fresh pup when he won that drinking contest last year. 

Rolling his eyes, Billy thought about how he had ignored Tommy for the remainder of the school year after the incident at the Byer’s home. The fight with Steve and the fights with his dad that followed were enough to make him retreat into his shell completely. California on the brain, he had left Tommy on the curb and the girl Tommy had attempted to set Billy up with was left right there with him. 

“Tommy and I are not friends, Harrington,” Billy continued to refer to him by his last name. Steve kind of hated it. “He has parties with booze, and because I like booze, I talk to him. That way I can go to those parties.” 

Steve nodded. “Okay, fine. Didn’t see you at the Christmas party though.” 

Ah, the Christmas party. Billy winced at the thought. Tommy had called up Billy’s house when he wasn’t there, and Neil had picked up. As soon as he had stepped out of his blue Camaro, he had been shoved against it and dragged into the house without knowing what the hell he had done wrong. Turns out it had been nothing, his dad just found an invite to a party disrespectful and turned it into an excuse to tell Billy what a worthless piece of shit he was. Billy had cried again that day and hated himself more for it. 

“Yeah, couldn’t make it,” Billy muttered, turning towards the window. The Hawkins football field came into view outside the window and Steve slowed down to a complete stop, shoving his cigarette butt into the ashtray on the console. He turned the keys in the ignition, shutting off the engine.

They sat in complete silence for a moment, both of their minds running at a million miles a minute before Billy finally opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and closed it again. His fingers twitched and he wished he had another cigarette in the box stuffed in his coat pocket. 

“I’m tired, Billy,” Steve said, sounding completely worn out. “I’m tired of fighting.” 

Billy raised his eyebrows and started to think of something smart to say, but like magic, Billy suddenly felt waves of tiredness sweep him too. He thought of the regular yelling matches at home, how he didn’t really talk to Max anymore. It was tiring, being tough. Acting tough took a lot out of a person. 

“As much as it makes me feel like a bitch boy to admit,” Steve rolled his eyes, “I’m tired too, King Steve.”

Steve didn’t remark on the nickname. “I know we already made a truce, but I think we should make another one.” He shifted in his seat to look at Billy. Billy mirrored his actions and motioned for him to continue.

They looked at each other for a minute, the heat from the car starting to wear off and the morning cold starting to set in as the sun began rising in the distance. Steve had no clue what he was doing, and Billy didn’t either. Steve hated Billy’s guts and Billy hated Steve’s, but something about sitting in the car together felt right. Maybe they both were just desperate for a friend that knew what it was like to be disliked.

“I think,” Steve began, “That we should try to get along,” 

Billy laughed. Steve was asking him to be friends. That was kind of cute. 

“Hear me out, dipshit,” Steve pushed Billy’s shoulder lightly and Billy held up his hands in a mock “okay, okay” gesture. “We both know we can’t forget about November. That’s why we’re sitting outside on a cold as fuck morning when we could be in bed sleeping. So how about we don’t forget about November and instead try to find a way to turn our hate relationship into a love relationship.”

Steve flushed red and rubbed his hand over his face as Billy raised his eyebrows, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Oh man Harrington, I didn’t realize I got to you like that,” he teased, licking his lips in a mocking fashion. His stomach was churning again. 

Steve was tomato red and he shook his head fiercely, ignoring those side thoughts about how pink Billy’s tongue was. “No, that’s not what I mean. I just meant that sometimes friends can come from enemies. And I’m tired of fighting you, Billy. Maybe we’d be less tired if we just stopped hating each other for a few minutes.”

Billy turned serious again and avoided Steve’s glance, choosing instead to watch the sun rise over the Hawkins football field. 

“Alright, Stevie boy. It’s a new year, new day. We can give this a try. But I’m warning you, whenever you do dumb shit, I’m going to call you out on it. And those little pests you babysit are not involved in this truce!”

Steve sighed. “Billy, they’re fucking kids. If you attack one of their kind, they’re going to think you’re a menace. Look, I don’t know what you have going on in your life and you don’t know what I have going on in mine. For fuck’s sake, dude, you don’t know what those kids have been through either, so why don’t we just agree to fucking cool it all together and just try to be good for once?” 

Steve’s voice had gotten progressively louder in volume as he spoke, and Billy’s eyes widened at how passionate he had gotten. Billy wasn’t sure why he wanted to agree with Steve; Steve had done nothing but give him a hard time since he stepped out of his blue Camaro on day one last August. But looking into those doe eyes that how somehow gotten bigger, Billy’s stomach churned, and all his brain could think was okay.

So that’s what he said.

“Okay,” it came out quietly, nothing like tough guy Billy. Tough guy Billy would also never agree to such terms. Tough guy Billy was tired, though. And Steve was tempting. 

“Okay,” Steve answered, slumping back into his seat. He needed another cigarette.


	2. he's got some explaining to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve makes his rounds, explaining why he practically forgave Billy without even being asked.

Billy and Steve had driven around town for the next hour before they needed to be at the dreaded first day back to Hawkins High School. 1985, Steve thought, was sure to be his year. He could feel it in his bones. He would finally return to his proper place as King Steve, saving the basketball season, being the nice guy, and being the life of every party. Yeah, being the nice guy wasn’t most people’s idea of a king, but Hawkins was changing. Steve figured he needed to change along with it. 

“Ready for this, Hargrove?” Steve said with a sigh as he pulled into Hawkins High parking lot that was full of students. Girls were dressed up for the first day, guys were punching each other and laughing as they avoided going inside. “Only five months and we’ll be out of here.”

“Five months too long, Harrington,” Billy grinned, flashing his pearly whites. As soon as Steve turned off the engine, Billy opened the door of the little BMW and slid out, adjusting his leather jacket as he slammed the door with one hand. 

“Hey, watch it,” Steve snapped, shutting his door softly. “My baby doesn’t deserve that.” Billy rolled his eyes but nodded an ‘okay.’ 

For some reason, Billy waited for Steve to come around the car before he began walking towards the school. They strode up to the Hawkins High lawn in stride, catching the attention of any student who had heard rumors that Billy and Steve had lashed out at each other last November. 

Nancy and Jonathan were lounging on the side steps, waiting for the dreaded first bell when they laid eyes on Steve and Billy walking together. “What the hell?” Jonathan exclaimed softly, his arm around Nancy tightening as they got closer. 

Nancy’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. She knew Steve was a sweetheart deep down, but this wasn’t what she expected to see on the first day of the spring semester.   
“I’m going to go say hey,” Steve said, jerking his head in the direction of Nancy and Jonathan. He ignored the pain at seeing them together, he should be over it by now. He wasn’t angry or annoyed at them, he just wished things would have gone differently. But they were good together. Everyone knew it. 

“I don’t need to know your every move,” Billy frowned. “Just because we decided to not hate each other as much doesn’t mean we hang out 24/7.” 

Steve swallowed thickly as he watched Billy walk away, up to the steps of the school like he owned it. Confidence oozed out of his every pore, and his outfit just screamed badass. Steve wasn’t jealous. He didn’t know what he was, but he quickly looked down at the ground and blocked out any thought revolving around Billy. 

Nancy and Jonathan straightened up as they noticed Steve walking their way. “Hey Steve,” Nancy said with a smile. Jonathan nodded in his direction as a greeting. “What…what was Billy doing with you?”

Running a hand through his hair, Steve sighed. “I, um. I initiated a truce a couple of weeks ago. We agreed to stop fighting. My guess is that it won’t last very long.” Steve half-smiled and Jonathan laughed.

“Proud of you for doing that, man. But be careful. None of us know Billy all that well, and he’s awful to Max. Guys like that don’t deserve much.” Since Jonathan started dating Nancy, something had changed. He still didn’t talk much, but when he did, Steve made sure he listened. He didn’t want to be the douchebag he used to be, and Jonathan was a perfect place to start. 

Steve nodded, scuffing his shoe on the concrete as he stood with his hand in his pockets. Billy hadn’t seemed all that intimidating when they had been driving around this morning, but he wasn’t in his natural habitat. Plus, it was early and cold. Billy just hadn’t warmed up yet. 

Before any of them could say anything else, the bell signaling first period rang and they were ushered inside with the crowd of students waiting to start the new semester.  
~  
The whistle rang shrilly throughout the gym and Steve winced at the sound. “Alright girls, line up!” Coach yelled at all the boys standing around waiting for tryouts to start. “Single file, face me.”

Steve ignored how Billy had obviously taken extra time to look different from everyone else, even though their gym uniforms were all the same. When Billy came out of the locker room Steve heard some guys snicker at how he cared about his appearance, but as soon as they noticed the steel gaze coming their way from Steve, they stopped. Steve wasn’t the most jacked person, but rumors of he and Billy’s fight had circulated. Needless to say, they weren’t eager to try him on the first day of basketball tryouts. 

Billy’s shirtsleeves were rolled up, accentuating the thickness of his muscles. Every time he moved his biceps stretched the material. The puny gym shorts that all the guys hated seemed to be made for Billy. He tucked the white Hawkins High t-shirt into them, not caring about the general tightness of the shorts. Billy knew his limits and he knew how he wanted to look. 

“Last year’s practices went insanely well,” Coach grinned. “But now it’s time to get down to business. Our first game against Lincoln is two weeks from Saturday, and this week’s practice games are going to determine who I pick to start our team out. Don’t worry, I took notes all last fall. But this is where it really matters.” 

The guys clapped and whooped excitedly. Although not everyone got along outside of basketball, inside the gym there was some sort of camaraderie that none of them cared to deny. Hawkins High was the best, and they all had a common goal to show the rest of the surrounding schools that they were King. 

As coach assigned players for today’s practice game, Steve couldn’t help but remember the game last year when Billy had guarded him the whole time. Billy was shorter than Steve, but Steve’s lack of balance had caused him to completely fuck everything up. Billy’s yell of “plant your feet” was all Steve thought about every time he played basketball now.   
Steve hadn’t even been paying attention when the Coach called out names for the teams. 

“Harrington,” Billy called, getting into position. “Don’t forget my advice.” He smirked, and it was as if Billy had read his mind. Steve totally didn’t blush.  
~  
“STEEEEEVE!” Dustin yelled his name from across the parking lot, but as he ran closer, he noticed his mortal enemy, Billy Hargrove, standing way too near his babysitter. “What the shit, man. What are you doing here?”

Billy stared at Dustin flatly. “Steve, get ahold of your kid,” he stared up at Steve and Steve had to take a second to register that Billy was talking to him. Billy never called him Steve, it was always Harrington or King. 

“Oh, uh. Dustin, chill, man.” Steve said, glancing at Billy as he continued to walk to his BMW. He smoothed a hand through his hair, wet from the showers, and pretended not to notice Dustin’s flabbergasted look. 

“Steve? Talk to me? Maybe explain why you’re apparently giving this meanie a ride home?” Dustin’s voice rose in pitch with each question and Billy laughed when Dustin called him a meanie. 

Steve gave Dustin a look that said, “not now.” And Billy pretended not to notice. 

“You know, it’s going to take a little more than meanie to hurt my feelings, pipsqueak,” Billy remarked as he opened Steve’s car door. He slid in and Steve tried to ignore that he could get used to seeing him do that. 

Dustin stared at Steve, confused, and Steve mouthed an “I’m sorry” before getting in. He made a mental note to find the kids and explain to all of them what was going on as soon as he dropped Billy off at home.   
~  
“Well,” Billy started as Steve pulled to the edge of the side road behind the Hargrove residence. “You can drop me here; I don’t need Neil asking me who’s fancy-ass drove me home.” Steve shifted the car into park, but Billy didn’t make a move to get out of the car. 

More Than a Feeling by Boston was playing through the speakers. Steve lightly tapped his fingers along on the steering wheel, waiting for something to happen. He had the strangest sense that Billy didn’t want to go. 

“Listen, Harrington,” Billy shifted, propping his leg up so he could face the other boy. “What happened today is not going to be a regular occurrence, so don’t come looking for me every morning when you're out for your daily smoke. Don’t invite me to family dinners or arcade outings with your kids. And don’t expect me to change just because you and I are screaming at each other, okay?” 

Steve exhaled and laughed a little. “I get it, Billy. We’re not friends, and we don’t have to be.” Billy pursed his lips and nodded in agreement.

“Then that’s that. I’ll see you around, King Steve,” Billy winked in his general direction as he got out of the car, this time softly shutting the door instead of slamming it like he had that morning.

Steve had no clue why Billy was like he was – one minute he would seem eager to be with Steve, the next embarrassed that he had talked to him. And sometimes Billy’s actions made Steve think those thoughts that he fought to keep in the corner of his brain. Damn, he needed to sort those out. Note to self, Steve thought, try to figure out why Billy confuses me.   
~  
“Steve,” Dustin was the first of the group to see him saunter in the arcade. He left the small crowd that was watching Max play Pac-Man and walked over to him, annoyance written all over his face. “Please tell me you have a good reason for hanging out with that douchebag Hargrove?” 

Steve licked his lips and sighed. “I’m not going to tell this story thirty more times, I’ve already had to work it out with Billy twice and Nancy and Jonathan once this morning. Whenever you kids get ready to take a break I’ll gladly explain. Don’t get your panties in a twist, Dustin, it’s not a big deal.”

“Big deal? It’s not a big deal?” Dustin threw up his hands in exasperation. “It is a fucking big deal, Steve! Billy almost killed you in November. He beat you to a pulp, his own sister- “  
“Stepsister,” Steve interjected, not knowing why he did. 

“What. Ever. His stepsister,” Dustin glared, “Had to save your fucking ass because you just let him use you like a punching bag. Tell me, what could possibly not be a big deal about how you suddenly give him a ride to school and a ride home?” 

“You sound like my mom, kid.” Steve’s jaw twitched. He hated Dustin’s guts right now because he was right. There was no extraordinary reason for Steve to have practically forgiven Billy out of nowhere. He just had, because he thought it was the right thing to do. “I said I would explain when everyone could hear, and I meant it.”

He crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring how twitchy he felt. He hated to admit that he had caved under the pressure of having an enemy at school. He was frustrated that when he looked at Billy there was something else going on that he couldn’t place. 

“Hey man,” Mike called, walking over to where Dustin and Steve stood. There was a noticeable thickness in the air and Mike frowned. “What’s up with you guys?” 

Dustin turned away from Steve and huffed. “Get the group together. We need to talk to Steve, now.” 

Mike held up his hands in an “okay, okay” gesture and Steve shook his head at Dustin’s dramatization of things.   
~  
An hour later, they were all in the Wheelers basement. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Steve,” Lucas deadpanned after Harrington finished his explanation of what he tried to get rolling with Billy. “Billy is an asshole. We all know it. Hell, even Billy himself knows it!” 

Max nodded, but there was some sadness on her face. Steve couldn’t imagine what it felt like to know everyone hated your brother, even if he was your stepbrother, and not the nicest one someone could wish for. 

“I know that Lucas,” Steve started, but was interrupted.

“Obviously you don’t, man,” Will interjected, looking a little uncomfortable. “We’re just trying to protect you.” 

Steve bit his lip in thought. “Why don’t we all give him a chance.” He said softly, regretting it almost as soon as it left his mouth. 

Dustin laughed out loud. “Are you okay, Steve? Did something happen? Is Billy forcing you to do this or threatening you?” 

Steve shook his head fiercely, getting more agitated by the second. “Yes, no, and no! I’m just trying to be nice for once! I spend my whole life trying to be a good guy on everyone’s good side. One new chick shows up in town and literally turns everything upside down – “

“Don’t drag El into this!” Mike almost shouted and El looked down at the ground, staying quiet as usual. 

“I know it’s not her fault, Mike. But her presence changed everything for me. Everything. And I realized that maybe I’m not as good of a person as I thought I was. I thought liking your damn sister made me a good guy because she wasn’t the most popular, but that made me more of a douchebag. It took my heart getting broken and my whole knowledge of this goddamn world to shift before I realized that life is too short to - to hate people. So, yell at me and tell me I’m stupid all you want. I’m not going out of my way to pick fights with people anymore.” His voice had risen to a fever pitch and his last words echoed in the room. 

The basement fell silent and Max looked like she was about to cry. Dustin and Lucas exchanged worried looks and Mike wrapped his arm around El, who had buried her face in his shoulder. 

“Okay,” Lucas finally broke the tension. “We all know who you used to be, Steve. All of us can say that we’ve seen you change for the better. And as much as I may despise Billy, maybe you’re right. Maybe all of us should just stop fighting for a while.” 

Steve swallowed and nodded; his throat hurt from talking so agitatedly. 

“He is right,” El lifted her head and Mike moved to let her sit up. With El agreeing, Mike nodded. Dustin looked angry still but nodded too. Max was the only one not saying anything.

“It’s getting late,” she finally said, noticing the clock on the walk shift to read 7 p.m. “I need to be home before 7:30. Steve, can you give me a ride?” 

Max knew the rest of the kids had free reign from their parents to stay at the Wheeler’s home, but she didn’t. And she needed to talk to Steve alone.


	3. the fight is over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tells Steve about Billy's past. Steve confronts his own thoughts.

Max buckled her seatbelt as she climbed into the little red BMW. “Thanks for the lift,” she half-smiled in Steve’s direction, her hands on her lap twitching nervously. 

“No problem,” Steve nodded and buckled his own belt, putting his keys in the ignition and pulling out of the Wheeler’s driveway. He noticed Nancy wasn’t there. She must have been at the Byer’s house or out somewhere with Jonathan. He shook his head to clear those thoughts from his mind and focused on the road.

The ride was awkwardly quiet, Max trying to think of how to say what she needed to and Steve trying to not think at all. He never imagined forgiving somebody could cause that much ruckus, even if that somebody was Billy Hargrove. 

“Steve,” Max started, making him jump a little bit. “Sorry,” She hid her smile. She liked Steve and wanted to get to know him better – something about him was familiar. 

“I had a feeling you wanted to talk to me about the whole Billy thing,” Steve cleared his throat, feeling scratchiness settle in. “Go ahead, say what you need to say.”

Max took a deep breath. “It’s not as simple as forgive and forget, Steve. Billy…Billy thinks I don’t know anything, which is fine, I mean. I haven’t been apart of the bullshit mom has been calling a family for very long, but I listen and watch and sometimes Billy just forgets.” 

Steve eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. He knew that there was more to life than what was on the surface, but nothing too deep seemed to be going on in Billy’s life besides hatred for a stepmother, stepsibling, and a new town. He supposed it was wrong to hope for more since that would mean life is harder for him altogether, but he wanted Billy to have a good reason. 

After a second of gathering her thoughts, Max continued. 

“We didn’t up and move to this small ass town in Indiana for no reason. I mean, my mom grew up around this area, so it seemed like a good place to rework things.” She stopped at looked at her hands.

“Did something happen in California?” Steve questioned, genuinely wanting to know. 

“It wasn’t a big deal. To me or to my mom,” Max bit her lip. “But to Neil…it made him livid. He announced that we were leaving ‘that corrupt town,’” she used finger quotes around the phrase.

“The next day he made good on his promise. He applied for a transfer and got the okay within a week, so we packed up and left. All because Billy snuck away to San Francisco for a day to go to a pride parade.” She shook her head and placed her forehead against the cool glass of the Beemer’s window. 

Steve wasn’t sure he heard Max correctly. “A what?” He thought she had said pride parade. That couldn’t have been what he heard. 

“A pride parade, Steve,” Max sighed. “Billy went to march for gay rights because he wanted to. Is there anything wrong with that?” 

Steve shook his head quickly, almost a little too quickly. His brain was rattling because those thoughts he tried to keep to the back or underneath other piles of thoughts came running to the surface. 

“No, no. Nothing wrong,” 

Max clenched her jaw. “Better not be. Billy may lash out at me but it’s just because he needs somebody. He needs help, Steve. Don’t take this the wrong way, but he needs you. I see how he is with you sometimes and I think of what he’s been through and I think that your friendship could help him out. A lot.” 

Steve felt his face flush. “What do you mean?”

“Billy doesn’t hurt me,” Max said quietly, almost too quiet to make out. “He says things and acts like he will, but he never does because he doesn’t want to end up like his father.”

“What?” Steve almost ran off the road as he turned to look at Max. 

“God,” Max ran her hands over her face. “I shouldn’t be telling you any of this Steve, it’s not my place, but Billy will never open up. You need to swear to me that none of this leaves this car and that no other ears will ever hear these words.” 

Her voice had an edge to it. She was fierce and Steve felt like all the good aspects of Billy’s toughness had rubbed off on her. 

“I swear, Max. I promise.” 

“Neil isn’t the nicest guy on the planet. He puts up with me because I’m his new wife’s kid, but he blames Billy for a lot. It’s even worse now since the move. He yells at him all the time; thinks I can’t hear it. He hits him too and thinks I can’t hear it.” 

Steve flinched. “Jesus, Max. Is there anything I can do?”

“Steve,” Max touched his arm as they approached her driveway. “You’ve already done so much. For me, and for that doofus inside.” She cocked her head towards the trailer. 

“Just know this,” she said as she unbuckled her seatbelt, “Billy has a lot of anger just waiting to be unleashed, but that anger can be over as soon as someone shows him that it’s okay to hurt.” 

Max looked him in the eyes and Steve averted his gaze, his thoughts all over the place, and chest hurting for some reason. He knew he felt sympathy for Max, but there was something else there and he wasn’t sure what it was or what it meant. 

Before Steve could respond, the screen door swung opened and a man yelled Max’s name. He assumed it was Neil. 

“Neil knows the Harrington name and is decently proud that Billy and I have fraternized with the most respected family in Hawkins,” Max grinned. “Billy may still hate you a little bit, but he’ll love you soon enough.”

Steve laughed and shook his head. He knew she meant friendship, but Steve couldn’t help but think…No. None of that.

“It’s me, dad,” Max climbed out of the car, backpack slung over one shoulder. “Steve Harrington just gave me a ride home from studying with Nancy.” 

Steve smiled a little bit. Nancy had agreed to tutor Max in math, but no tutoring ever really got done. Nancy knew she used it as an excuse to hang out with her friends, but she didn’t mind. Steve found it endearing and wished he didn’t. 

“Have a good night, Mr. Hargrove,” Steve lifted his hand from his rolled down window and waved to the pair as they turned to go inside. He thought he saw the curtains being pushed aside from the farthest window down the trailer, but he wasn’t sure. He turned around and left the Hargrove residence with a lot weighing on his mind.   
~  
Billy watched from his window as that little red BMW sped back down his driveway. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and opened his door to find Max walking down the hallway, a weird look on his face.

“Caught a ride with Harrington, huh?” Billy propped himself up against his doorway and Max rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I did, Billy. We had a great time,” She tossed her backpack into her room and set her hands on her hips. “Is there anything wrong with that?”

Billy fought off a smile. He hated how he was getting used to having her around. In California, he had pretty much pretended like she didn’t exist, and it worked out okay. Then the incident happened, and he had been convinced she was the reason Neil found out. So, he blamed her constantly, until they arrived in Hawkins and after the new incident at the Byers, she randomly blurted out to him that she was sorry they moved and that she thought Neil was an ass. Billy had laughed and shaken his head to forget about it. He still didn’t love her like a sister, but now she had moved up from the worst to grade A pest. He could make do with a pest. 

“No, not at all. The pretty boy probably missed having me along for the ride,” he turned to go back into his room and Max snickered. 

“Pretty boy?” She looked to make sure no one else was in the hallway. She heard her mother clanging in the kitchen with Neil saying something to her about the meatloaf in the oven. “Don’t tell me you actually like him, Billy.” 

Billy whipped around so fast Max almost regretted saying it. Their relationship dynamic had changed significantly after the Byer’s home, but every now and then she was still worried that he would lash out. The red blush on his cheeks wasn’t angry though, it was nervous. 

“No,” He scoffed, his jaw jutting out in defiance. “He’s annoying. And preppy. And he’s got giant brown eyes, I mean who likes that?” 

Max grinned. “You’re right, no one likes pretty eyes.” 

“I didn’t say they were pretty!” Billy hissed, lifting his head to see if anyone had moved from the kitchen. They hadn’t. 

“You didn’t say they weren’t,” Max giggled and went into her room, shutting the door behind her and ending the banter. 

“Ugh,” Billy rolled his eyes and retreated into his room, careful not to slam the door. If he didn’t make a peep Neil usually put up with him without so much as a comment.  
~  
Steve pulled up to his parents’ house to find an empty driveway and garage. As soon as he opened the front door, a note pinned to the hallway mirror caught his eye.   
He read aloud, “Gone to the Dawson’s for a last-minute cocktail party. Don’t wait up, dinner is in the fridge or pizza money on the counter.” 

He sighed and ripped the note off, tossing it in the kitchen garbage can as he made his way through the house. Steve wasn’t one for the emptiness of the big house when he was home alone, so he turned on the TV and let the sound of The Waltons reruns fill the downstairs. 

Not feeling like having to call someone for pizza, Steve pocketed the twenty-dollar bill on the counter knowing his mom wouldn’t care and flung open the fridge to grab a beer and the Pyrex container of lasagna. He fixed himself a plate and put it in the microwave, watching the dish turn until the timer finally went off. 

He had a lot to stew over after his car ride with Max. He figured that Billy had a rough home life, it only made sense. It didn’t give Billy the right to lash out, but it made Steve understand. Sometimes he wanted to lash out too, but he had learned to live with the hurt. According to Max, Billy had not mastered that yet. 

Shoveling a forkful of lasagna into his mouth, Steve sat at the dining room table alone, wondering why everything about Billy suddenly felt different. When he had first met the boy, he had gotten off on the wrong foot – Steve was hurting and Billy was too, Steve chose to hide, and Billy chose to act. It hadn’t seemed like a big deal; they were going to be rivals, sure. Billy had the three things all the girls at Hawkins High wanted: a killer car, a killer bod, and a killer smile. 

Even though Steve knew he was home alone, he flushed and looked around when he thought about Billy doing anything besides being violent. Come on, he’s not exactly hard on the eyes. 

Eyes. Steve blinked slowly. He had looked at Billy up close before, he remembered how the usually cool ocean blue eyes were more like a stormy sea when he pushed Steve to the ground that night and reared back with a punch so hard Steve went numb on impact. He remembered making eye contact with Billy during basketball practice today, subtly taking note of how his eyes twinkled a mischievous blue when he guarded Steve. The anger, the rage wasn’t there. Steve hadn’t seen it there since that night.

“He has nice eyes,” Steve said quietly to nobody, maybe to himself. 

As he lifted another mouthful of lasagna to his lips, Steve stared absentmindedly at the tall vase of fresh daisies sitting directly in the middle of the Harrington dining table. The fresh white reminded Steve of all those white t-shirt’s Billy wore. Always verging on too tight, but never too small. The cotton stretched around his biceps almost sinfully, the scoop of the neck accentuating the jut of his collarbone. Sometimes if he shifted the right way you could catch the outline of his chest. 

“He has a nice chest too,” Steve whispered as his stomach clenched nervously. 

He knew what was happening, and he didn’t know if he wanted to hug Max or never see her again. 

Steve closed his eyes and pictured the outfit Billy had worn today. He wondered if Billy had meant to just forget his shirt at home, or if he wanted to tempt every soul at Hawkins High into at least looking at his suntanned, chiseled, perfect torso. Of course, as soon as he walked into his first classroom his teacher had given him a look and off to the lost and found he went to grab a t-shirt. But Steve had been alone with him, in the BMW, all morning. When Billy shifted in his seat, body pointing towards Steve as he talked, Steve had tried like hell to keep his eyes from moving down. Only girls’ chests were supposed to be appealing. But the mystery…the hard angles, the curve of his pec, the pinkness of his nipples which were obviously hard from the cold because once again, Billy was playing a mind-fucking game and decided not to wear a shirt in the middle of winter. Steve had tried and failed, and he finally admitted to himself that he had also tried and failed not to think about it all day. 

He didn’t realize how deep he was in thought until his fork slipped from his fingers and clanged against the plate. “Shit,” he jumped, scaring himself. The picture of Billy leaned back against his passenger’s window, leather jacket gaping in the front, was plastered at the forefront of Steve’s brain. 

“What are you doing, Steve Harrington?” He slid his chair back from the table and started pacing the floor, running his hands through his hair. “Why is this happening now? You suddenly think it's okay just because you decided to forgive him?” 

He plopped back down into the cushioned dining room chair and sighed heavily. He had been having thoughts like these for weeks now. Hell, from the first time he saw Billy he was aware of how he was attracted to him the same way he was attracted to a pretty girl. If he was being honest with himself, Billy wasn’t the first guy he had looked at differently. 

But Billy was the first that made him take a second look. No matter how many times he told himself, "no," or, "this is wrong," or "it’ll never happen,"…he always blushed a little when he saw Billy come into view, especially now, especially because he and Billy were no longer fighting.

He himself had told Billy he was done fighting. Maybe it was time to be done fighting himself, too.


	4. maybe he's curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve clash sometimes. Billy wonders if its because Steve is curious. Also, there's a dance.

The kids at Hawkins High were beginning to get restless. It was two weeks into the school year and absolutely nothing had happened. No fights, no wild detentions, no out-of-the-ordinary rivalries…there was a lack of drama, and it made the announcement of the Hawkins Valentine’s Day Dance the biggest news in school on the first day of the third week. 

Steve made a face when he saw the poster plastered on the front entrance to the high school. 

FIND YOUR SWEETHEART BEFORE IT’S TOO LATE!  
Hawkins Valentine’s Day Dance, Friday, February 14th  
The whole family is welcome!   
Location: Hawkins Civic Center  
Time: 7:30p.m.  
Come dressed in your best Valentine’s outfit! 

“You got a date yet, Steve?” Tommy clapped him on the shoulder, a little smirk on his face. His other arm was wrapped around Carol, who was chewing a piece of gum and smiling. “If you haven’t, make sure it’s someone that wants to party,” He winked and grinned. Of course, Steve thought, he just has to have a kegger afterward.

Steve swung open the door and gestured for Carol and Tommy to go in first. “Thanks, Stevie,” she blew a bubble with her gum and popped it just as fast, giggling when she looked down the hallway at her friend Janice, who was currently being cornered at her locker by Billy. “Look’s like Hargrove’s already got himself a date.” 

Tommy waved in their direction and Billy sauntered over, Janice tucked against his side tightly. Steve felt the familiar ache in his stomach and before he could hear anything Billy had to say, he darted off in the direction of the bathroom, not wanting the first conversation he had with Billy since the first day of school to be about the fuckin’ Valentine’s dance. 

Steve shut himself into a stall and took a deep breath. He had had to put up with Billy’s smirks and nonchalant attitude in the gym every day since he realized that his attraction to Billy was a little different than he wanted to admit, and it was driving him insane. Almost every morning he was going for drives, out behind the school and sometimes his car took him down the back road to Billy’s neighborhood, hoping he would find him walking along the edge of the road again. He hadn’t. 

Shaking his head to clear his mind a little bit, Steve opened the door of the stall to find Billy leaning against the wall, legs crossed like a goddamn model. “Avoiding me, Harrington?” 

Steve scoffed unconvincingly, crossing to the sink to wash his hands. “No.”

“Okay, so dropping the kids off at the arcade instead of staying to hang out because I’m there, or moving spots in the locker room, or hiding in the bathroom when you see me in the hallway…that’s not what you would call avoiding?” Billy questioned, his face hinting that he was annoyed. 

Steve was quiet for a second as he finished washing his hands, drying them on a few too many paper towels and eventually setting his hands on his hips in typical babysitter fashion before answering. 

“You said yourself that we aren’t friends, Billy,” Steve hadn’t meant to do all the things Billy mentioned. It just kind of happened. He couldn’t bring himself to face Billy head-on just yet. That first day of school was kind of a fluke for him and now he was getting cold feet. “I haven’t been avoiding you.”

Steve shrugged like it was no big deal and moved past him to leave the bathroom, but Billy blocked his path, his arm shooting out to hold the door. Steve swallowed and turned a little bit to look at him. Even though he was looking down a little bit, Billy’s gaze made him feel smaller. He felt himself melting, Billy’s flushed cheeks and frown making him wonder why he had ever tried to deny that he found Billy attractive. 

“Just making sure we’re still okay, Harrington,” Billy’s voice was low, and his eyes never left Steve’s, even if Steve wasn’t keeping the eye contact. 

Harrington nodded and Billy dropped his arm, letting him leave. As soon as Steve left, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The bell rang and he forced himself to move to his first class of the day.   
~  
“Dammit, Billy,” Billy said to himself, running a hand through his hair as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had just confronted Steve in the most awkward way possible, not even having a real reason, just making up some bullshit about being avoided on the spot because he hated to admit that he was missing the fluffy-haired doofus just a little bit. He hadn’t realized that Steve might have actually been avoiding him until he listed a few instances out loud. 

Billy had known that the first day back to school had been a fluke. It wasn’t going to become a normal thing for Harrington to come pick him up for school or keep him company while he observed Max hanging out with those kids at the arcade every afternoon. He wasn’t going to go out of his way to talk to Steve about how his form in basketball had gotten so much better since the fall, and he wasn’t going to ask if Steve had asked a girl to the cringe Hawkins Valentine’s dance yet. 

The bell ringing on the overhead speaker jarred him out of his thoughts and he huffed as he made his way out of the bathroom, still frustrated with himself and with Steve. He didn’t know what he had been expecting but whatever was happening was not want he wanted.   
~  
“Are you with us, Mr. Hargrove?” Mrs. Reynolds called from the front of the classroom, noticing Billy spaced out, staring outside the classroom window. “Billy,” she called sharply, finally getting his attention. The rest of the class snickered a little bit, and Steve turned his head from his seat in the row ahead of him just as Billy glanced in his direction. 

“Sorry, Mrs. Reynolds,” Billy flashed the smile that made all the Hawkins moms just a little flushed. Mrs. Reynolds was no exception. “Can you repeat the question for me?” He leaned forward on his desk, feigning interest, and the woman in her fifties with a weakness for erotic romance novels nodded, clearing her throat before answering. Billy looked like he could be on the cover of one of those romance novels, but she pushed that thought out of her mind, instead asking him a question about Shakespeare. 

Steve rolled his eyes at how easily Billy manipulated her but couldn’t help but smile a little bit. Billy was downright charming when he needed (or wanted) to be. Steve also couldn’t help but be a little surprised when he answered the question and sounded like he knew what he was talking about. Steve knew Billy was smart, but he didn’t show it very often. 

The way he answered Mrs. Reynolds question about Hamlet made him wonder if he should ask for Billy’s help, because his last worksheet made him cringe a little when he saw the big 65/100, D written on top in bright red pen. In fact, the last few quizzes had been in the 60 to 75 range and Mrs. Reynolds was convinced he could do better if her encouraging notes at the bottom were anything to go by.

The rest of the class period went by quickly and Billy may or may not have lingered at his desk for a second while Steve walked up to Mrs. Reynolds and asked her a question. He strained to hear what they were saying but gave up, turning to walk out of the classroom. He started his descent of the stairs to get to his locker when he heard someone calling his name. He recognized it immediately.

“Billy,” Steve ran down the stairs to catch up with him. “I, uh. I just wondered if you knew any good tutors for English. Mrs. Reynolds is suggesting that I get someone to help with my writing.” He swallowed and mentally punched himself. That is not what he meant to say. 

“What, you think I know tutors? Cause I’m dumb, right?” Billy took Steve’s comment the wrong way, but Steve knew the way he put it wasn’t the best. 

He shook his head and Billy started walking again, turning away from him. “No, no, Billy,” Steve started, trying to stay in step with him. “That’s not what I meant, I just – “  
“I guess Nancy can’t help you anymore, huh?” The other boy smirked a little and moved past Steve to reach his locker. “I’m sure there are plenty of other smart chicks that are ready and waiting to help you with anything, King Steve.” 

Billy turned and looked back at Steve who was standing behind him looking a little like a wounded puppy. Steve's already big brown eyes seemed more doe-like when he was disappointed. Billy hated that he made Steve disappointed, but hey. He wasn’t out to be friends with Harrington. He didn’t want his help or his sympathy. 

“Okay,” Steve said quietly. “If that’s the way it's going to be, fine.” 

As he walked away, Billy wanted to go grab his arm and tell him that he didn’t mean it, that sure, his marks were excellent in Mrs. Reynolds class, he could help him out and it wouldn’t be a big deal. But he didn’t. He stayed right where he was.   
~  
Nancy? That was a low blow, even for Billy. Steve walked off confused and disappointed, wondering how this morning could go from having Billy ask where he’d been to having Billy brush him off like a pesky fly. Sure, his question came out wrong, but Billy didn’t even give him a chance to try and fix what he said. But Steve was fine, it was all fine. If he and Billy were on subtle talking terms that was good, they didn’t need to talk more than they needed to. Steve could get over his little stupid crush and Billy could go back to being high and mighty. That would be A-Okay with Steve and he was sure the kids would like to know that he isn't friends with the enemy. 

Steve smiled to himself. Everything was going to be fine. He was going to find a girl to ask to that cliché Valentine’s dance, maybe even start dating her. Maybe things would really start looking up for him, and the past with Hargrove and his little breakdown a couple of weeks ago would all disappear like it never happened.   
~  
“Alright ladies,” Coach tossed the basketball back and forth between his hands, surveying the starting team he had picked for Hawkins High’s first game of the season. “We play Lincoln in five days. It’s time to get serious. Stay focused and listen to your teammates. Got it?” 

All the boys cheered and nodded, including the few sitting on the bench, hoping for their chance to shine if they got to substitute on Saturday. Steve was cheering along with everyone else, but he wasn’t thinking clearly. Billy was distracting him to no end. He was laughing with Tommy, winking at the cheerleaders that came in to watch practice, running laps around Steve when they did their warmup. 

His blue eyes were glittering with more mischief than usual, and Steve didn’t know what to make of it. 

Billy, on the other hand, could tell that he had rattled Steve. He hadn’t meant to pop off, but he knew what Steve thought of him deep down. He thought Billy was a punk jock that had anger management issues. Well, King Steve Harrington didn’t know shit, and Billy intended to show him what was what.

“TOMMY!” Billy yelled across the court, motioning that he was open. He saw Steve running across, ready to stop Billy’s shot attempt, but as soon as that ball was in his hands he glared at Steve and faked left. Steve, caught off guard by the eye contact, wasn’t quick enough to notice the typical move. Billy dribbled right around and sunk the ball for two points. 

Coach whistled and Tommy yelled a cheer for Hargrove, making Steve roll his eyes. He stood up from his half-crouched position and pushed his hair out of his face. 

“Harrington,” Coach motioned to him from the sideline. “You seem to zone out in practice sometimes, Steve. You’re a valuable player. One of the best on the team. But you’ve got to keep your head in the game, son.” 

Steve nodded, hands on his hips. He could feel Billy’s eyes on him. “I know, I promise I’ll try harder.” 

Coach shook his head. “I don’t need someone trying, Harrington. I need someone doing. Lincoln is a hard team to beat the first week out,” He patted Steve on the shoulder. “Remember the goal.” 

He nodded again and wiped the sweat from his upper lip as Coach rounded up the team to give notes.

“Billy,” Coach started, looking down at his clipboard. “Your speed is the key to your game. When there is a chance to conserve, take it. Especially when we’re all playing together Saturday, remember to keep an eye out for anyone that’s open.” 

Billy took the note and swiped a stray curl out of his eyes. He had tied his hair back into a knot at the back of his head and Steve had noticed how pronounced it made his cheekbones. You could see the full structure of his face when his hair was swept back, and it only added to his chiseled rock God physique. 

Both Hargrove and Harrington made an effort to listen to what the Coach was saying, but they were distracted by each other.   
~  
“So, honey,” Steve’s mom attempted to make conversation at the dinner table. He picked at his salmon and looked up at her. “Have you found a date for the dance yet? You know your father and I are part of the planning committee.” 

She glanced at her husband, who was sipping from his bottle of beer. “Oh yeah, Stevie. It’s going to be fantastic.” He winked and Steve looked back down at his plate. 

“No,” Steve answered. “I haven’t found anyone to go with yet, but I haven’t really asked anyone either.” 

Mrs. Harrington smiled tightly. “Well, you know Hannah, Mr. and Mrs. Robinson’s daughter, has always had a crush on you. She’s extremely bright and got accepted to Yale University. You should ask her.” She lifted a spoonful of peas to her pink lipstick-ed mouth. 

Steve sat back in his chair and took a sip of his water, trying to place Hannah Robinson. He finally remembered who she was and nodded slightly. “Maybe I will,” he wondered if she could tutor him in English. Maybe she would be the answer to all his problems. “Do you, uh, have her phone number?”

Mr. Harrington smiled brightly and reached into his pocket for a little address book. “I’ve got it right here, son.” Steve looked down at the Robinson’s number and picked up the book, setting his fork down. 

He left the dinner table and jogged upstairs, dialing her number on the phone in his bedroom before he could give it a second thought. He laid down on his bed and crossed his legs, waiting for someone to pick up on the other end. 

“Robinson residence,” the young sound of the voice made Steve think it was Hannah on the other end. 

“Hannah?” 

“Yes? Who is calling?” She sounded pretty. Steve had seen her around school he thought but he wasn’t sure. She wasn’t exactly Mrs. Popular. If he remembered correctly, she was captain of the debate team. 

“This is Steve. Steve Harrington,” the girl on the other end sat up excitedly. Every day she watched Steve in the halls, and she still envied Nancy for being the first girl at Hawkins to really catch his eye for longer than a week. 

“Hi Steve. What’s up?” 

“I’m actually a little embarrassed to be making this call,” Steve started to put on the charm. Getting a girl would be just the thing to perk him up, he was sure of it. “I know how smart you are, and I just had to get in touch with you. You see, I need some help.” 

Hannah giggled on the other end. “What do you need help with, Steve?”

“English. I suck at Shakespeare, and Mrs. Reynolds thinks I should get a tutor. You’re the first person I thought off,” Steve winced at his little lie. He hadn’t thought of her at all until his mom had said something, and even then, it took him a minute to place her. “So. Can you help me out?”

Hannah sucked in a breath. Tutoring Steve Harrington? Alone with him, reading romantic Shakespeare? It was a dream come true. “Oh sure. I think I can fit you in,” she tried to play it cool, but she knew Steve knew she was freaking out on the inside. 

“Great,” Steve smiled. “Mrs. Reynolds said I could redo my Hamlet worksheets if I got a tutor to help me out with them. I have until Friday. Can we meet up tomorrow night at Benny’s Diner? I’ll buy you a burger and you can see how much help I actually need.” 

It was practically a date. Hannah blushed on the other end. Steve Harrington buying her a burger? Now it was really a dream come true. “Okay. I’ll meet you there at 7. How does that sound?” 

“Sounds great. See you there.” Steve exchanged goodbyes and hung up the phone. He let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in as he set the receiver down. He needed a distraction. Maybe the kids wanted to go to the arcade tonight.  
~  
Billy sat on his bed and lifted weights after dinner, trying to clear his mind. Neil had been in a good mood for the past couple of days and he wasn’t going to risk it by playing any loud music. He had just finished reps with his left arm when a knock at the door startled him. 

“Billy?” Max. He set down the weight and went to the door, pulling on a random t-shirt as he went. 

“What’s up, Max,” Billy leaned against the doorframe in his typical fashion when he opened the door. 

“I need a ride to the arcade,” Max explained. “Mike just called and said everyone is meeting up for an hour or two. I told dad Nancy couldn’t study until after she finished babysitting, so I’m in the clear. Please?” 

Billy rolled his eyes in mock annoyance and grabbed his leather jacket, slinging it on and patting the pocket to make sure his keys were still in it. “Fine, pipsqueak. I need to get out of the house anyway.” 

Neil eyed them as they walked in the living room. Billy kept his eyes down. “Billy,” Neil called sharply, and Billy lifted his eyes immediately, stopping in his tracks.  
“Yes, sir?” He kept his tone soft and stood up straight. 

“Have her home at nine. No later. Keep track of her, you hear me?” He pointed to him with the TV remote, not making any move to get up from his recliner. 

“I will, sir.” Billy nodded and swallowed nervously. 

“Thanks for letting me study,” Max said with her sweetest smile. “Come on, Billy,” She grabbed his hand and tugged Billy out of the house before Neil could say anything else.   
~  
Billy pulled up to the arcade ten minutes later, and the first thing he laid his eyes on was the sparkly clean red BMW that Steve Harrington was climbing out of. His hair was perfectly done, Billy would have bet 10 dollars that he spent half an hour fixing it in the mirror before he came. He hadn’t realized he was staring at him until Max laughed.

“Stop mooning over him,” Max pushed his arm and unbuckled her seatbelt. “Come inside and hang out for a bit.” 

Billy shook his head, but Max protested again. “Come on, you can talk to Steve while we play games.” 

He chuckled. “Nah, I don’t think Harrington wants to talk to me very much right now, Maxine.” 

“What did you do now, Billy?” Max sighed, turning towards him. 

Billy rolled his eyes. “Nothing…much. I just may have made a comment about Nancy, that’s all. I’m not out to be friends with the guy, Max,” 

“Dammit, Billy! Don’t go talking about the ex-girlfriend that literally called him bullshit,” Max exclaimed. 

“She what?” Billy knew their breakup hadn’t been the most amicable, but he didn’t know what had really happened. He guessed it had just kind of fizzled out. 

Max shrugged. “I just heard a rumor. Well, not really a rumor. I heard her telling someone about it in the bathroom at orientation a few weeks ago when she thought no one else was in there. But that’s not the point. The point is that you don’t want to be friends with him, you want to be more than friends, but you’ve gotta start somewhere, Hargrove!”

“Wait, wait,” Billy held his hands up in a back-off gesture. “Who said I want to be more than friends with him?”

“I know you better than you think, Billy. I see how you look at him. You like him,” Max shrugged again. “I think I’m a pretty good judge of people, and if I know anything, it’s that you’re both interested and don’t want to say anything.”

“Steve is not interested in me, Max. He is as straight as they come.” Billy looked up at her and smiled a little bit. “But it’s just Harrington. Who cares?” 

Max rolled her eyes. “Don’t pretend with me, Billy. But try to be nice, okay? Maybe being friends with him wouldn’t be such a bad thing.” 

She ended the conversation by getting out of the car, calling to her friends who were all hanging around Steve, waiting to go inside until Max had shown up. Steve looked in the direction she was coming from and made eye contact for a second with Billy, who was still deciding whether he wanted to get out of the car or not. When the corners of Steve’s mouth lifted in a small smile, Billy took a deep breath and looked away. 

“Harrington’s too good for you, Billy.” He whispered to himself as he adjusted his jacket. He got out of the car and strode toward the group confidently, grinning at the group who was only mildly surprised to see him. He sent a subtle wink in Max’s direction and she laughed, turning towards the Arcade to walk in with the rest of her friends. 

“So,” Billy and Steve walked behind them, letting them run ahead. “Got a date for that bullshit dance yet?” 

Steve laughed despite himself. “Maybe. What about you?”

“I don’t know, man. Janice kind of isn’t my type,” Billy wrinkled his nose. 

“She sure looked like your type this morning,” Steve pointed out, hoping Billy would catch on that he was teasing. 

“You’ve got to talk to a girl to find out if you like her or not you know, Stevie boy,” Billy laughed. 

“All the girls would just die to be your date,” Steve said dramatically, grinning. “What’re you looking for, anyway?”

Billy winked at him and Steve almost lost his shit. Billy needed to stop doing that. “Wouldn’t you like to know, King Steve?” 

Steve sputtered a little bit as Billy sauntered ahead. Biting his lip, Billy felt himself blush. If Steve let him get away with flirting, maybe he was a little bit curious. Billy could live with curious.


	5. thank god for harrington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy thanks God for Steve Harrington.

The next day started out normal. Billy woke up early, checked his homework, smoked a cigarette out his bedroom window and watched the sunrise. Across town, Steve did the same exact thing. 

Everyone at school was starting to get excited about the basketball game; BEAT LINCOLN posters were hung on all the doorways and taped on lockers. It made Steve nervous and excited. 

The school day was already half over when things started to shift. Steve was in an excellent mood because he had had a good time at the arcade last night. The kids had been welcoming to Billy, and Billy was actually…well, nice. He joked with Steve and acted like a real brother to Max. It made Steve kind of weirdly happy. 

“Hey, Steve,” A girl walked up to his locker, her long blonde hair in a braid over her shoulder. She pushed her glasses up her nose and smiled, clutching the books in her hands tightly to her chest. Steve almost looked confused until he realized who it must be. 

“Hannah!” He leaned on his locker door and flashed a sweet smile at her. “How are you?” 

Billy watched from across the hallway as Steve turned on the charm to the pretty girl he’d never seen before. A flash of jealousy went through him and he huffed to himself. There was no use getting jealous over someone that was barely curious. Besides, Billy knew that he would never have a legitimate chance with Steve even if he was gay, or bisexual. Too many things had happened between them. Too many things being that one night. The night Billy wished to God he could erase from history. 

Billy turned on his heel sharply when he saw the girl laugh at something Steve said. He didn’t want to watch Harrington flirt right before his eyes. It made that awful churning in his stomach more noticeable than ever. 

“So tonight at 7, right? The diner?” Steve prompted after small talk. “Shakespeare and a burger.” He grinned, hoping his game was still as good as it used to be.   
Hannah nodded; her cheeks flushed pink. Steve Harrington was finally noticing her, and it couldn’t have been sweeter. “Don’t forget to bring your worksheets and copy of Hamlet, okay?” As much as she did want it to just be a date, she genuinely wanted to help Steve out. She was proud of her tutoring skills, and Steve seemed to gravitate towards smart girls. 

“Will do,” Steve shut his locker just as the bell rang. “See you tonight.” He waved to her as they walked in opposite directions to go to their next class. After that little interaction, Steve was feeling even better. He liked her and was already considering asking her to the dance. Billy had escaped his mind for a few minutes, and he was okay with that. 

Billy, on the other hand, was annoyed and annoyed at himself for being annoyed. There was no reason Steve couldn’t talk to whoever that girl was. He himself was still flirting a little bit with Janice even though he wasn’t really interested. She was kind of a good kisser though and Billy wasn’t getting any other action, so he let it continue. She had already approached him about the dance and Billy had said he wasn’t sure if he was going or not yet. Obviously, she expected him to ask her. If Steve was going to ask that blonde chick Billy figured he might as well ask Janice. It made him cringe a little. 

He sat through World History, barely absorbing any of the information, only two things on his mind: how to test Steve’s curiosity and who that girl was Steve had been chatting up in the hallway.   
~  
“Good practice, boys,” Coach clapped in the locker room, grinning broadly. “We’re on our way to beating Lincoln!” 

Steve stripped off his t-shirt, readying his towel around his waist before he took off his shorts. As he made his way to the showers, he noticed Billy making his way back. His dirty blond curls were plastered around his face and his skin was pink from the steam of the shower. Steve’s eyes raked over Billy’s top half and he yanked his gaze forward, away from Hargrove, when Billy started to look his way.

Billy knew Steve was looking. He always knew when Steve was looking at him, and he always preened a little bit. Billy felt just the tiniest bit proud that he could make King Steve curious. 

“Who was that girl you had your eye on earlier, Stevie?” Billy asked with a sly grin. All the boys in the locker room ‘oohed’ at the gossip and Steve rolled his eyes. 

“We can talk about it later, Hargrove,” Steve only halfway turned around. He didn’t feel like engaging in a conversation like this in the locker room. The rest of the boys went back to their business when they realized nothing exciting was going to happen. 

“Sure, we can, Stevie,” Billy’s grin was getting under Steve’s skin, and Steve turned to say something in response just as Billy opened his locker and dropped his towel from around his waist. Whatever Steve was going to say was forgotten, as he got an eyeful of toned ass. He whirled around, face bright red, and ignored the tightening in his groin. 

“Shit,” Steve whispered to himself, hurrying to a stall and standing under the pounding spray of the water as quickly as he could. “Shit, shit, shit.” He was not thinking about Billy’s ass. He was not going to let himself think about how he had actually looked at Billy’s ass. 

It’s a boy’s locker room, asses and dicks were out everywhere. Did Steve look at them? No. Did he look at Billy’s? Yes. 

But it was an accident! It just happened to be one of those times. Steve squirted shampoo into his hand and scrubbed his hair, willing himself to stop thinking about it. It didn’t really work.

Billy was trying not to laugh behind his locker door when he dropped his towel. Steve made him laugh. It was funny to see him pretend like Billy didn’t get under his skin. Most guys would just look and write it off, but Steve was so busy trying to be somebody that he couldn’t just be himself. 

He dressed quickly, deciding to leave the locker room before Steve could come back. He would be waiting outside by Steve’s BMW to hear all about this girl Steve had found.   
~  
Steve was surprised to see Billy leaning up against the side of his car when he left the gym. Billy had that stupid grin plastered to his face and his eyes were covered by black sunglasses. A cigarette hung from his lips and the red shirt he had worn earlier in the day was back on, unbuttoned almost down to where he had it tucked into his tight blue jeans. He looked good. Steve hated it. Maybe loved it a little bit.

“What’s up, Billy?” Steve said casually, twirling his key ring around his index finger. He always parked in the back of the school parking lot, away from the careless teenagers who went around whipping open car doors like they didn’t care if they hit someone's precious baby. There was almost no one around, the exception being a few latecomers who hadn’t found anywhere else to park. 

“Just wanted to get my answer to that question, Stevie,” Billy smirked and took a drag of his cigarette. “Who’s the girl?” He knew he seemed a little eager but decided to ignore it. Steve would just write it off as him being nosy, anyway. Steve couldn’t possibly know Billy was interested in him in any way.

“Her name’s Hannah,” Steve said, raising an eyebrow. Why was Billy taking such an interest in his love life? It’s not like he cared. “She’s just helping me out with some English stuff.” 

Billy nodded. “But she’s totally not just helping you out with that, though, right?” He laughed when Steve rolled his eyes. 

“As of right now,” Steve grinned, “That’s it. I might ask her to the dance, we’ll see. We’ve got a sort of study date tonight.” He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to tell Billy this stuff, but it came tumbling out of his mouth anyway.

The familiar stomach churning came back to Billy and he acted unaffected by Steve’s news. “Well good luck, kiddo. Knock ‘em dead,” Billy winked as salaciously as he could, successfully making Steve blush. He grinned and took the last drag of his cigarette, dropping the bud and crushing it with his heel. He walked off without another word. 

“Well that was fun,” Steve muttered to himself as he climbed into his car. He adjusted his rearview mirror and pretended like he didn’t see Billy speeding off in his Camaro.  
~  
Billy licked his lips as he adjusted his hair in the mirror. He had let it air dry from his shower back at the school gym, but it looked good. He looked good. 

Janice was waiting for him at the diner and he felt the need to kick it up a notch tonight. He had ditched the red button-up in favor of a white V-neck t-shirt and denim jacket. He let the necklace he always wore dangle underneath the fabric, only a sliver of the chain visible. He was ready to have a short night out on the town even if it was just dinner and maybe a couple of beers if the old guy who never checked ID was at the liquor store tonight. 

As he observed his reflection in the mirror, he wondered where Steve was taking that Hannah chick tonight. Or maybe he was having her come over to his place because his parents were almost never home. Maybe their heads would be close over a piece of Harrington’s shit homework and he would put on the moves…Billy shook his head. That wasn’t his business. Harrington could do what he wanted.

He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and decided he should leave. Neil was probably yapping away at Susan in the kitchen, so he could slip out unnoticed. Fingers crossed.  
Billy opened his door and took soft steps to the way out, but passing Neil was not in the cards for him tonight. Neil was sat at the dinner table, a newspaper laid out in front of him. “Goin’ somewhere, Billy?” He asked gruffly, looking up over his eyeglasses.

Billy tried to think of something quickly but made sure not to look panicked. “Just meeting friends at the diner for a study group, sir.” Neil didn’t believe him; it was evident by the way he sat back in his dining chair and regarded Billy with a hard stare. 

“Any friends I know?”

Billy put on a polite smile and nodded. “Steve Harrington. He asked for help with Shakespeare.” Details usually threw Neil’s suspicion. 

“The Harrington boy asked for your help?” he scoffed and rubbed his chin, amused. His eyes turned dark quick as he took note of how clean Billy looked. “You better not be pulling anything, Billy.” Neil stood up from his chair, but Billy stood his ground, keeping his eyes down respectfully. He felt the threat of tears at Neil’s change of tone and willed them away as best he could. 

“I’m not sir, I promise,” Billy swallowed, Neil’s boots coming into view right in front of him. 

“Look me in the eyes and say that boy,” Neil grabbed his chin and Billy’s usually light blue eyes had taken on that same stormy blue they had been when he drove wildly to the Byer’s house. “No fag shit, you hear me. Especially not with an upstanding boy like Harrington. If I catch a wind – “ 

Billy knew it was a mistake to interrupt him, but he couldn’t take it. “No, sir. I promise.” He hated that he was groveling. He hated that he was saying what he was saying, and he hated that he had to stand there and take it. He hated that he could feel Susan’s pitying eyes on him from the kitchen island where she thought he couldn’t see her. 

“Your promises don’t mean shit, Billy,” Neil let go of his chin with a hard pinch, but Billy didn’t wince. “Be back before nine thirty. It’s a school night.” He sat back down at the dining table, picking up his newspaper. 

As Billy turned to go, he caught Susan’s eye. She gave him what she hoped was an understanding smile, but Billy just stared at her for a second. He whipped open the front door and closed it softly behind him, even though every muscle in his body was begging him to slam it.   
~  
“So,” Steve grinned at the girl sitting at an angle away from him in the round booth. “Let’s talk Hamlet, shall we?” 

Hannah smiled back and nodded, pulling out her own draft worksheets and notes. “Let me see what you’ve got so far, and we’ll go from there, okay?” 

Steve nodded and observed her as she leaned down over the table, nodding every now at then at Mrs. Reynolds notes. She was pretty. Her features glowed in the dim neon lighting of the diner, and the burgundy sweater she was wearing accentuated her curves. The braid she had been wearing at school earlier was gone, and her hair hung in soft waves down her back, pushed from her face by a headband the exact color of her sweater. 

Steve was relieved to know that his attraction to girls wasn’t gone. It was like a breath of fresh air to want someone that wasn’t Billy. Did Hannah really get him going? Well, Steve wasn’t exactly sure. She was pleasant and easy on the eyes. But there was something missing. Passion and interest that he couldn’t really put his finger on. It had been there with Nancy. It hadn’t lasted, and as their relationship petered out, so had the curiosity he had felt when they first started dating. He figured it was just one of those things. 

The bell that signaled a new customer’s arrival chimed brightly and Steve looked up to see none other than Billy Hargrove with Janice tucked underneath his left arm. Billy looked different, and as Steve caught his gaze, he realized what it was. Billy was in a mood, one that made Steve’s chest ache. He wondered what could have possibly happened that made Billy turn stone cold in the span of two hours. 

“Hey Harrington,” Billy smirked as he approached their table. “Studying away, I see.” 

Billy looked like he was in the mood to be an asshole. Steve clenched his jaw. This isn’t what he needed right now. 

“I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure,” Billy stuck out his hand to the girl sitting opposite Steve. “Billy Hargrove.” He smiled that dashing smile that made Steve weak in the knees and Steve looked away, trying not to pout like a little kid. He didn’t want Billy here, ruining this for him. 

“Hannah Robinson,” She responded, shaking the hand politely. She heard what happened between him and Steve. Let’s just say she didn’t care for Billy all too much. 

“Well Hannah,” Billy smiled again. “Looks like you and Steve are busy, so I’ll let you get back to it. Enjoy your dinner.” He strode away without another word and Steve didn’t watch him go. 

Hannah looked at Steve who was staring aimlessly at his glass of coke. “Steve?” He lifted his head to look at her and smiled softly. 

“Sorry about that. Let’s get back to work,” he forced himself to focus on what she was saying and tried not to turn and look at Billy and Janice in the booth across the walkway.   
~  
“Oh my god,” Hannah looked at her watch. It was close to nine and her parents had made her promise to be home before then. “I have to go, Steve, I’m sorry! You’re making some great progress already, though, really.” 

They had spent almost two hours reworking his first Hamlet quiz and he had completely forgotten that Billy was there in the same diner. He had noticed when Billy and Janice got up to leave, but only because Billy had made a point to tell Hannah it was nice to meet her again and that he hoped he’d see her around more. Bullshit. 

“Oh, I understand. Thanks so much for your help, really,” Steve hesitated as she packed up her bag, taking one more sip of her tea before sliding out of the booth. Steve stood up with her and placed a hand on her arm before she could turn to walk out the door. “Listen, Hannah,” 

“Yeah?” She blushed and it made Steve smile wider. 

“Is there any chance you’d like to go to the Valentine’s dance with me? I know we just started hanging out and it’s kind of cliché and all, but I like you,” Steve wasn’t lying, not really. He just didn’t like her in the way that he thought he should. 

Hannah looked down at her shoes and tried to hide the huge grin that was breaking out across her face. “Of course, I’ll go with you, Steve,” she giggled a little bit.

They walked out into the parking lot together and Steve leaned down to kiss her cheek once they had approached her car. “I’ll see you in school tomorrow, okay?” he said softly, dropping his hand from her shoulder. Hannah thought she had died and gone to Heaven. Steve Harrington’s lips had just been on her face. 

“Okay,” She managed to say in response. Steve backed away and waved as she climbed into her car and drove off into the Tuesday night. Steve watched her car disappear down the highway and started to make his way to his own BMW when a laugh startled him. 

“Oh my,” Steve turned to see Billy propped up against the hood of that blue Camaro, cigarette dangling between his lips. Here he was again, looking like a model. Janice was nowhere to be seen. “You are pretty fuckin’ good, Harrington.” 

Steve tried not to imagine those words coming from Billy’s lips in a different scenario. The way Hargrove’s jeans were bunched up around his crotch area made it difficult.   
“Where’s Janice?” Steve asked, walking over to Billy’s car. He wasn’t sure why he did, but he plucked the cigarette from Billy’s mouth and took a decent drag. Billy almost couldn’t hide his surprise but coughed and looked away. Theoretically, he and Steve’s lips had touched now. He tried not to think about it.

“She kind of ditched me when she found out I’m not asking her to the Valentine’s dance,” Billy watched Steve smoke the remainder of his cigarette. He may or may not have liked it when Steve accidentally blew a cloud of smoke into his face when he looked at Billy surprised. 

“Sorry,” Steve grinned, and Billy rolled his eyes. “You said you’re not asking Janice to go with you? Then who are you asking?”

Billy shrugged. “No one. There’s not a rule against going alone, is there? Girls get attached on Valentine’s day. I’d rather not have chick drama to deal with if I can help it.”   
Steve nodded understandingly. “Well, I did ask Hannah. So, we’ll see how that goes.” Once again, he wasn’t sure why he was telling Billy these things. He knew Billy wouldn’t tell anybody else, but it’s not like he himself needed to know. But Billy listened. Steve liked it. 

“If you lay it on thick like you did tonight, you’ll have her in your bed by the end of the week,” Billy’s voice had a slight snap to it. Steve raised his eyebrows at the crass comment.

“Jesus, Billy. That’s not my goal here,” Steve frowned. 

“Oh, really? What’s the goal then, Harrington?” Billy prodded, taking the pack of camels out from his jacket pocket and sliding another out. He lit up as he waited for an answer. 

Steve shook his head and looked away. “I don’t know Billy. Okay?” 

Billy blew a cloud of smoke into the sky. “Okay.”

They finished their cigarettes in peace without another word. Neither wanted to admit it, but they enjoyed each other’s company. They didn’t have to talk 24/7 whenever they saw each other. It was enough to feel the other person’s presence. 

“What time is it Harrington?” Billy asked eventually, breaking the silence. A few cars had come and gone since they had been sitting by Billy’s Camaro, but he was sure it couldn’t be close to 9:30 yet. Steve glanced down at his watch. 

“It’s almost ten,” Steve was surprised. They had been sitting for an hour. 

“Shit! Shit shit shit,” Billy slid off the hood of his Camaro and started to open his door when he realized Steve was giving him a concerned look. “My dad’s going to kill me. I was supposed to be home before nine thirty.” 

Steve remembered what Max told him and he felt a wave of worry wash over him. “Wait a second,” Steve thought of an idea. “Let me drive you home.” Billy looked at him weirdly. 

“How the fuck would that help me?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Your dad likes me. Max told me so. If I drive you, we can make up something about how your car wouldn’t start and we tried to fix it but couldn’t right now or something. Don’t you think?” 

Billy fought off a smile. “Maybe you are kind of useful, King Steve,” they shared a look that made Steve squirm a little and eventually they looked away at the same time. “Okay. But let’s make it snappy, drive fast.” 

Steve nodded and they went over to the BMW, climbed in, and squealed out of the parking lot. 

“Jesus Steve,” Billy laughed as Steve curled around a curve almost too close for comfort. Billy didn’t register that he had called Steve by name, but Steve did. He didn’t comment, he just grinned and was grateful that it was dark, that way Billy couldn’t see the flush that crept up his neck. Billy calling him his real name instead of a nickname made him feel soft and warm and he wanted to chase that feeling.

Steve sped down the backroad the entire way to the Hargrove home, and only slowed when he approached the neighborhood. The lights were on in the front part of the Hargrove trailer and as soon as Neil noticed headlights hitting the house he strode over to the front door, swinging it open eager to see what excuse Billy came up with now. 

But Billy’s blue Camaro was not the car in the driveway. It seemed to be that little red car Steve Harrington had brought Max home in several times before. “Billy?” Neil yelled, impatient. 

Both Billy and Steve climbed out of the car and Billy shot Steve a nervous look. Steve just nodded slightly and strode up to the door with Billy, ready to do anything he could to help Billy out of trouble. 

“Mr. Hargrove,” Steve began, holding out his hand. “I’m so sorry about all of this. Billy’s car wouldn’t start.” Neil raised his eyebrows but accepted the handshake. He was hesitant to believe anything Billy said but he knew the Harrington’s were a big name in Hawkins. Surely their son was upstanding. 

“What seemed to be the trouble?” Neil asked, looking to Billy for the answer. 

Billy’s throat was dry, but he answered quickly. “I think it’s a dead battery, sir. Steve didn’t have his jumper cables with him and mine were not cooperating.” Steve nodded as a reinforcement. 

“There was no one else at the diner, eh?” Neil questioned, waiting for an answer. His blood was beginning to boil. Surely Billy was up to no good shit. 

“Sir,” Steve interjected, almost rearing back at the way Neil’s gaze snapped to him, eyes squinted. “Our study group had already gone a little over time, so we didn’t think too much. I just tried to help Billy get home.” He met Neil’s eyes and his gaze didn’t falter. Billy watched in awe as his father backed away. He wanted to plant the biggest kiss on Steve in that moment but didn’t, obviously. He just felt something swell in his chest that made him weak in the knees. 

“Alright, son. I believe you.” Neil didn’t really but decided there was no reason for the Harrington boy to lie. “Get in the house, Billy.” 

“Yes sir,” Billy said quietly, not turning to look at Steve. He went inside the house without looking back at Steve. 

Steve started to walk back to his car when Neil went into the house after Billy. He stood in the yard for a second, making sure he couldn’t hear any yelling, and when he turned back around, he saw Billy standing in his bedroom window. Billy smiled at him. Not one of those sexy grins or model smirks. A smile that made Steve’s heart beat a little faster. He smiled back and gave a little wave before he walked to his BMW.

Billy watched him leave the driveway and silently thanked God for Steve Harrington.


	6. pretty boys like steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> billy calls steve when he's in need.

The rest of the week flew by in a flash. On Wednesday Steve turned in his Hamlet homework and got an approving smile from Mrs. Reynolds. Billy was on his team for once during basketball practice, and their chemistry on the court was undeniable. It left Coach in such a good mood that no one had to run laps afterward. Thursday, Steve had another study date with Hannah. She seemed to want to talk more than study this time, but Steve was desperate to bring his grade up before the first test. He distracted himself with Hannah and “to be or not to be,” but the navy blue button-down and black jeans Billy had been sporting at school today were weighing heavy on his mind. Blue was definitely Billy’s color, but then again, every color seemed to be Billy’s color. 

On Friday the school was riled up for the next day’s basketball game. The after-school pep rally had brought together Hawkins middle and Hawkins high for a general cheer session. The basketball team had stood like gods at the front of the assembly as the cheerleaders lead the students in a typical “we’re the best” cheer. Billy pretended like he didn’t see Steve tuck Hannah underneath his arm before the pep rally and Steve pretended like he didn’t see Billy wink at the new cheerleader after it was over. 

Now it was Saturday. Gameday. Steve woke up later than usual, clock reading 10:00 when he rolled over in bed. Coach had instructed all the team members to be at the school, ready to warm up at 1:00, so Steve decided to shower and make himself a late breakfast. 

Fifteen minutes later, Steve hopped out of the steaming shower and wrapped a towel around his waist just as the phone rang. He figured it was either Hannah or Dustin, asking what his plans were until the game. 

“Hello?” Steve held the receiver to his ear. No one answered. “Hello?” 

“Steve,” Billy sounded awful, but Steve knew it was him right away. “I need you to come get me.”   
~  
Steve had thrown on the nearest outfit he could find, grabbed his wallet and keys, and peeled out of the driveway faster than he had in months. His jaw was clenched and breathing shallow, he was worried and scared of what he was going to find. 

Billy hadn’t told Steve what happened over the phone, he just told him that he was sitting by the drugstore downtown. Steve didn’t question it; he sped the whole way there and rolled to a screeching halt in the middle of the road when he saw a figure hunched over by the phone booth across the street from the storefront. 

Steve left his keys in the ignition and swung his door open, jogging over to Billy. “Billy,” Steve said, kneeling in front of him. “What happened?” 

The other boy looked up and Steve gasped. A black eye was beginning to form on his right side, and a gash decorated his cheek. “It could’ve been worse,” was the first thing Billy said, but his voice cracked when he spoke, and Steve felt his heart break. There were dried tear tracks on both sides of his face and his nose and eyes were rimmed with red. 

A honk from the cars trying to get around Steve’s BMW in the middle of the road made Billy stand up and move towards the car. Steve didn’t want to drive anywhere until Billy told him what happened, but Billy just shook his head whenever he asked, so Steve reluctantly got back into the driver’s seat and started driving. Where, he didn’t know, but Billy clearly did not want to talk on the open main street. 

“It was my dad,” Billy finally said quietly, breaking the silence. “He somehow found out that I lied about Tuesday. He congratulated me for being out with a girl but punched me for coming home with a guy.” Billy winced but figured Steve might as well know.

Steve bit his lip. He knew that Billy wasn’t aware that he knew about California and the reason they had moved to Hawkins. Max had told Steve that Billy attended a pride parade but that didn’t mean Billy was interested in guys…maybe he just was supporting. He wondered if he should tell him but decided to let Billy take control of the conversation and share whatever he felt comfortable with.

Steve wound up in the junkyard where he had fought off demo-dogs not long ago. He pulled to the edge of the clearing and turned off his car, shifting in his seat to face Billy. It took a few minutes for Billy to answer but eventually, he did, taking a deep breath.

“You got to know something about me,” Billy started. “You can hate me if you want, enough people do. Kick me out of your life, out of your car, I don’t know what your reaction might be. But I can’t lie to you anymore, there’s just something about you that makes me want to tell you everything under the goddamn sun and I don’t know why - I really don’t.”  
Steve swallowed nervously. He had felt the same way so many times before but to know Billy thought the same thing? It made it all a little more real. 

Billy looked Steve straight in the eyes and said, “I like guys. I’m gay and my dad knows it and he hates me for it.” His cheeks flushed a bright red, but he was perfectly calm. Steve had maybe suspected it a little, but he hadn’t given it much thought. Sure, he felt attracted to Billy in a way he had never felt before, but the possibility that it would ever be pursued had been beyond him. The reality of it all weighed down on him and he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Say something,” Billy said pleadingly, now looking down at his hands resting in his lap. The tips of his fingers were bloody from where he had felt out the tear on his cheek. 

“I don’t hate you, Billy. And if I did it wouldn’t be for being gay,” Steve smiled, and Billy let out a little laugh. “Thank you for trusting me.” He said, this time quieter. 

“Steve,” Billy used his name again and it made Steve feel that rush of something he couldn’t put his finger on. “I should be the one thanking you. Thanking you for not doing what any normal person would’ve done after someone beats them up. I don’t deserve whatever this is that we have going on, but I am so grateful for it.” 

Billy rolled his eyes at himself. “God, I sound ridiculous. I’m sorry.” 

Steve just shook his head. “You don’t sound ridiculous,” Steve almost said something else, but his eyes fell on the wound on Billy’s cheek that had started to bleed again. “Let me try to clean you up a little, okay?” 

The other boy nodded, leaning back against the leather seat when Steve reached across the console to open the glovebox, reaching in for a miniature first aid kit.

“In case the kids ever need anything,” Steve said sheepishly. Billy smiled. 

He sat back in his seat and let Steve clean up his face, carefully avoiding his gaze. “Does this happen often?” Steve broke the silence as he dabbed around the wound. 

Billy shook his head. “Not…not all the time. It’s mostly yelling and threats. But sometimes he gets a little power hungry and likes to show everyone who’s boss,” he grabbed Steve’s wrist. “I think it’ll be okay. Thanks.” 

Steve inhaled sharply. Billy’s hand was warm around his wrist and he lowered his hand, away from Billy’s face. “Is there anything I can do to help?” Steve knew there wasn’t, but he felt like he should ask anyway.

Billy chuckled and grabbed the pack of cigarettes from his jeans pocket, lighting two up before answering. He knew Steve was waiting for an answer, but he handed him one of the cigarettes first. Steve muttered a “thanks” and tried to ignore that his lips were touching something Billy’s lips had also touched. 

“There’s nothing you can do, Stevie,” Billy’s mood was starting to shift again. “I’ll be out of there soon enough, and in the meantime, I can distract myself.” 

“Distract yourself with what?” 

“Pretty boys like you,” Billy grinned, and Steve laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait/shorter length of this chapter - I've been sick but I wanted to get something posted even if it was small. thanks for reading!!
> 
> ~januarymay


	7. basketball and parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's just say there's some basketball and maybe a party.

Billy was considerably fucked up both mentally and physically from his father’s latest rampage, but he was also considerably happy at how Steve had driven to his aid without a second thought. He could feel the tide changing in their relationship – or whatever it was. It made adrenaline course through his veins and charm ooze out of every pore. 

He had cleaned himself up more after he had calmed down during the drive with Steve. After an episode like that with his father he was usually in the clear for the next few days, sometimes a week or more, so that had him feeling a little better. But mostly he was reeling from how Steve had taken care of him like he actually did care about him. It was still a little foreign to Billy, even after all their talks and various apologies, that Steve was willing to be there for him. Be a friend, even. It made him warm and it made him more on fire than ever during the first basketball game of the season. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” The coach from the opposing team was yelling something at his players, running down courtside along with the team as Billy swiftly dribbled the ball away and ran, eyeing Tommy to his right and Steve to his left. His signature smirk seemed permanent on his face that night as he sunk shots left and right, but now he was in no position to charge or fake. He needed a teammate right about now. 

Billy barely registered Steve hollering his name but shifted his gaze just in time to see Harrington fake right and shift, hand ready to grab the ball for a two-point shot. The game was leaning slightly in Hawkins’ favor, 5 seconds left before the buzzer, but 77-68 was not a large enough margin for Hawkins to really brag about. 

But Billy, locking eyes with Steve, squared his shoulders and threw the ball. Steve caught it, knocking the Lincoln player off balance, planted his feet, and sunk the damn ball. The buzzer echoed throughout the gym and cheers erupted in the gymnasium, all the members of the Hawkins team running together and lifting Billy and Steve high, a tradition for whoever scored last in a winning game. The two boys laughed as they were celebrated for a few seconds while the Lincoln team collected their wits after a loss. 

“We’re a helluva good team when we try, Harrington,” Billy slurred, looking like a mess. His face was taped, and his eye was purple around the edges, luckily not swollen shut. Coach had almost not let him play, but he gave him a pass and told him if he heard rumors about fighting, he would alert Chief Hopper. Billy had just nodded and said yes sir and went on his way to leading Hawkins to its first victory of 1985. 

Steve swung his arm around Billy’s shoulders, grinning and high off the win. “Yeah, Billy, I think we are,” He looked down at the slightly shorter boy and felt his pulse start racing at their proximity. Everyone around them was so distracted by all the Hawkins basketball fans running onto the court to congratulate their schoolmates and friends that if he was brave enough, he could’ve leaned down and kissed him. But he didn’t, and the thought drifted back into the recess of his brain when random girls and classmates came up to them and gushed over their playing and chemistry on the court.  
~  
“Party at my place,” Tommy announced in the showers, eliciting a round of whoops from some of the guys. Billy just stood lazily under the spray, letting it wash away the grime and coat his hair. Steve had rushed under the spray and started shampooing his hair as fast as possible to have an excuse to close his eyes. Billy was standing under the water next to him and he was tempted to look, and he knew that here and now was not the best place to pop a boner. 

“Hargrove,” Tommy began, casting a looking in Steve’s direction, “You too, Harrington. You up to celebrate the victory?” 

Steve chuckled. They were treating it like they had just won the regional champs or something. “Nah, I’ve already got plans.” 

He didn’t miss the sideways look Billy shot him. He knew the other boy was curious, but he was nervous enough about it without adding Hargrove’s teasing to the mix. Tonight, he had promised Hannah a victory dinner if they won, and here they were, the winning team. So, he was taking her out, without Shakespeare. He felt a little guilty because he was starting to come to terms with whatever odd feelings he had for Billy, and since a new door had opened up because of the knowledge bestowed upon him in the car with Billy earlier, he felt like he might have a teeny bit of a chance. But Hannah was a nice girl and tonight was not the night that he was going to tell her that maybe he wasn’t ready for a relationship. He dug himself a hole asking her to that damn dance and now he had to live in it for two weeks until it was over…and then he’d feel like more of a jerk. 

He huffed to himself and barely registered that Billy had also declined the party invitation. 

“Since when do you miss out on a kegger, Keg King?” Tommy’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. There was something off about Billy lately. He wasn’t as fun anymore. “Getting tired of party life?”

Billy ignored Tommy’s leer and stepped out of the showers, wrapping the white towel that he left waiting for him around his waist. “Not in the mood today, Tommy,” his voice was a little raspy when he walked off. 

“Jesus,” Tommy muttered and shut off his own spray, letting a couple of other guys trade out for the shower. Steve quickly rinsed and followed suit, hair dripping onto his shoulders, towel tucked in around his waist. 

“Not in the mood for a party, eh?” Steve questioned with a smile, pulling a red sweater out of his locker. Billy sighed and slammed his own locker shut, his clothes in hand.   
He looked at Steve, jealousy brewing in his stomach as he thought about Steve going out with that Hannah chick again. He knew that’s where he was going, it was D&D night for the kids so that wasn’t his outing. Billy checked himself and decided to respond with a simple, “Nope,” laying his clothes out on the bench. 

“Well,” Steve coughed, toweling his hair now that he was fully dressed. “I hope you have a good night, Billy. I, uh,” Steve bit his lip. “guess I’ll see you Monday.” 

“That you will, Harrington,” Billy smiled tightly. “Have fun on your date. Tell Hannah I said hello.” The last part was a bit snippy, and Billy knew Steve detected it but didn’t care. He knew Steve might be curious but also knew Steve was too much of a wuss to ever do anything but what he thought he should do. And Billy, as much as he wanted to be the courageous tough guy he usually was, couldn’t bear to be that way with ol’ doe eyes Harrington. 

“I will,” Steve responded with a wave as he backed out of the locker room.   
~  
The date went about as well as Steve thought it would. Conversation lagged here and there, and most of the shit they talked about was not memorable. Steve made himself ignore whatever doubts he was having about dating her and smiled throughout the whole thing, calming down enough to have a good time here and there. She was a pleasant girl and just his usual type – smart, pretty, unassuming – and when he had his fingers tangled in her wavy blonde hair as they made out in his car, he definitely wasn’t wondering if Billy’s curls would be soft or stiff with hairspray. 

Steve closed his eyes tighter and kissed her a little harder, pushing Billy’s face out of his head and focusing on how he could get Hannah to calm her lips down – she wiggled around too much, and Steve wasn’t a fan of the messiness. Sure, hot and heavy was nice, but this wasn’t that. After a couple of seconds more of that, Steve started to untangle his fingers from her hair and pull away. She wasn’t the worst kisser he had ever encountered, but his mind wasn’t exactly on taking the lead either. 

She smiled at him, cheeks flushed, and sat back against the passenger seat. “It’s getting late,” she said a little breathily, over the sound of Elton John playing on the radio. “I should probably get home.” Steve nodded and turned the key in the ignition, pushing his hair back before pulling the car into drive, zooming out of the abandoned parking lot to Hannah’s house.  
~  
Billy drove straight home from the basketball game to Max and Neil’s surprise. He swung open the screen door with a little ferocity but caught it from slamming when he saw Neil propped up on the couch, Miller Lite in one hand, TV remote in the other. Max was on the floor messing with her board and her head of red hair flipped around comically when she turned to see Billy, duffel bag propped on one shoulder, come into the house. 

“How was the game?” Neil asked gruffly. He always did this after he gave Billy a little "talking" to – played at family for a few days until his guilt was drowned away by beer and burnt dinners that Susan tried her best with.

“We won,” Billy said curtly, stepping over Max as he walked back to his room. He didn’t plan on saying anything else to either of them for the rest of the night – he just wanted a smoke and a good night’s sleep. He’d get one of those things, he was certain. The other might elude him like it usually did. 

Billy didn’t hear Max follow him, but as he opened his door, she scuttled in underneath his arm and plopped down on the bed, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Billy unceremoniously toss his duffel bag across the room. 

“What, Max?” Billy finally said as he shrugged off his leather jacket. 

“I thought you said that Hawkins won,” Max prodded. “Where’s the celebratory mood? No party?” 

Billy just shook his head, grabbed his cigarettes from his back pocket, and walked over to his window. He shoved it up and leaned out of it, lighting the Camel dangling from his lips. 

“Billy,” Max started. “You never come home like this after…after Neil goes off,” She said quietly, almost worried. “What happened?” 

Billy kind of felt like crying, for some reason. He had already cried once today, what difference did two times make? Before he knew it, quiet tears were on his cheeks. Not a steady stream, but enough for Max to notice. She sighed and got up to leave Billy alone when he responded. 

“It’s Steve,” his voice was rough like he had something stuck in his throat. He couldn’t believe he was telling Max this. “He had a date tonight.”

Max frowned. “So? Since when do you care about St – “ 

She looked at him again. “Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Billy laughed drily. “Oh.” 

The redhead bit her lip and watched Billy take a couple drags from his cig. “You must really like him if he’s making you not want to party.” That may have not been the best thing to say, but Max never really had a way with words. Billy just rolled his eyes. 

“It’s kind of a problem,” he admitted, tapping excess ash out the window. “I don’t deserve him in the least bit, but here I am pining after him like some chick,” he muttered, mostly to himself. 

Max smiled a little. “You know Steve wasn’t always the best guy, right? Just last year he and Tommy painted something about Nancy on the movie theater marquee downtown because Steve thought she was cheating on him. Which, I mean, she kind of was if the rumors are correct. But he still went around treating most people like shit. Look at him now,” she shrugged. 

Billy waved his free hand in the air. “What exactly is your point, Maxine?” 

It was her turn to roll her eyes. “Jesus, Billy. People change. Steve is one of the nicest guys I know, and Dustin tells me he was one of the dickiest people in town less than a year ago. Sure, he may not have gone around rage fighting,” She pushed his shoulder and he huffed indignantly, “but people go through shit.” 

Billy looked up at Max and felt a surge of affection. He grabbed her lightly with the arm that wasn’t holding his cigarette and pulled her into a kind of awkward hug that grew less awkward when she threw her arms around his waist. 

“Thanks, mad Max.” 

“Steve likes you, Billy,” She said, her tone firm. “I just know it.” 

Billy smiled but didn’t say anything.  
~  
Sunday flew by in a flash; Billy lounging around in his room bored to death all day, Steve going over to the Wheeler’s house to assist the kids in a new D&D campaign. The upcoming week promised another basketball game on Saturday and nothing else interesting. Steve saw Hannah mid-week for a study date which ended with a slightly better make-out session than last time. Billy stayed low all week, coming to terms with the fact that he liked more about Steve than just his face. He focused on his schoolwork whole-heartedly as a good distraction that also kept Neil off his back. He planned to show up to this Saturday’s basketball game unscathed, and actually go to whatever party happened afterward.

The day of the game rolled around, and Billy forced himself to ignore how good Steve had been playing since that last game and focus on beating Woodrow High School. They did, easily, holding a fifteen-point lead almost the whole time, creating a hectic atmosphere in the showers afterward. Tommy boasted about another party and this time Billy was the first to say he was in, grinning victoriously when the boys started shouting something about “keg king.” He planned to get drunk out of his mind and enjoy it. He pretended not to hear Steve tell Tommy that he and Hannah might stop by if she felt up to it. 

Round and Round by Ratt was blaring through the speakers when Billy pulled up to Tommy’s house an hour later, leather jacket open to reveal his bare chest, tight jeans sticking to his skin as soon as he walked into the hot living room filled with people, two red cups of beer shoved at him as he made his way through the crowd. He let out a typical party yawp and made a show of drowning both cups in mere seconds, knowing Steve and his little girlfriend were shoved in the corner dancing by themselves. Hannah must not be the party type, Billy thought to himself. 

He quickly pushed that away and shook the image of Harrington out of his brain, pushing past the dancers into the kitchen where someone was laying out shots. “You in, Billy?” The kid pouring the liquor asked. “Tequila shots!” 

Steve had Hannah’s hand in his as he walked to the kitchen to get a cup of whatever fuel was swimming in the giant Swarovski crystal punch bowl. Tommy’s mom would be livid if she knew he used that for his disgusting alcoholic concoctions. “Harrington! Where’s the party animal we used to love? Get over here and do some shots!” One of the basketball players yelled even though he was right in Steve’s face. 

Steve laid eyes on Billy who was bending his back over the counter, leather jacket discarded on top of the fridge, chest glistening with sweat as two girls giggled and bent over and licked salt off his skin after downing their tequila, sucking the limes out of two basketball player’s mouths. He felt a flare of jealousy and attraction and grabbed at an empty shot glass.

Cheers erupted from the small crowd that had gathered in the kitchen. Steve let go of Hannah’s hand and delved into the crowd. “Do I have to lick this guy?” Steve said sarcastically, looking down at Billy, who was grinning around a lime. 

Yells of “do it, do it, do it” echoed around the room and Steve rolled his eyes. He had never been one to turn down a dare. He looked at Hannah and she laughed a little as she started to chant with the rest of the crowd. Steve felt a hand grab the front of his shirt and he locked eyes with Billy, who had pulled him down almost too close. 

“You know you want to, Harrington,” Billy breathed. Steve could smell the alcohol on his breath but knew he was barely buzzed. 

Steve grabbed the bottle of tequila, leaving the shot glass behind, and slammed the bottle next to Billy’s head, almost making the boy jump. Billy didn’t really know what Steve was doing but his eyes rolled back into his head when he felt Harrington’s tongue encounter his skin, just above his nipple. He poured salt over the wet patch of skin and looked into Billy’s eyes as if he was accepting the challenge, taking the bottle of tequila and pouring it into the cave of Billy’s stomach, the liquor pooling in his belly button and dripping off the sides of his body. 

Steve knew everyone watching was going to be so drunk they would forget about this, except maybe Hannah, but she would never suspect anything. And he really wanted to get a decent taste of Billy because he knew this might be his only chance. 

He dipped his head down and started from the glistening side of Billy’s stomach, tongue lapping up every stray drop of tequila before he reached the small pool and sucked it up, Billy’s hips shifting. Steve could have sworn he heard something like a moan leave Billy’s mouth, but it was lost in the noise of everyone catcalling. Steve figured he might as well put on a true show and he quickly sucked the salt off his skin. 

He made eye contact with those blazing blue eyes for a mere second before he dove in towards Billy’s mouth, teeth catching the flesh of the lime and tearing it from his lips, sucking the juice out heroically, fist-pumping as he completed the body shot. Billy was flushed and definitely at least half hard in his jeans, hoping it wasn’t showing. But he was more buzzed off feeling Steve’s warm mouth on his skin than he was the two beers he had chugged or the shots he had downed before stripping off his jacket. 

No one questioned the two boys, and everyone went back to partying, some moving out to the back porch, some going back to the dance floor. Steve, though, stumbled to the bathroom upstairs, definitely feeling some chub in his jeans, forgetting that Hannah was somewhere out in the crowd. He didn’t notice Billy peel himself off the counter and follow him, but Hannah did. The small blonde girl bit her lip and decided to join the slightly less rowdy crowd outside, grabbing a can of beer and deciding to wait for Steve. If what she suspected was happening, she didn’t know if he would be her ride home or not. But she forced herself to sit in a camp chair by the small fire someone had started in the firepit and sip her beer.   
~  
Steve leaned over the sink upstairs, lifting his head to regard himself in the mirror just as the door opened to reveal a hungry-looking Billy Hargrove.

“Hey,” Steve said casually, turning around to lean back against the vanity. 

“Don’t hey me, Steve,” Billy huffed, closing the door and flicking the lock. Steve bit his lip, trying to tell himself he didn’t want to grab Billy and kiss the life right out of him. “What the hell was that?” He pointed towards the door, obviously referring to downstairs. 

“It was a dare, man,” Steve knew he didn’t sound convinced. “I just did the shot.” 

Billy laughed, perfect white teeth biting down on one perfectly plush bottom lip. “Like hell you did, King Steve. That wasn’t a normal shot. If I didn’t know better, I’d say I turn you on,” Billy took a step further into Steve’s personal space, but Steve didn’t press himself back into the sink or turn away. Billy took that as a good sign but knew if Steve was just horny and curious, he could easily end up with a broken heart and a broken reputation. 

“You sure it’s not the other way around?” Steve taunted, fingers gripping the edge of the sink so he wouldn’t reach out and touch. 

Billy looked down, long eyelashes casting a shadow on his cheek. “Maybe it’s both,” his blue eyes were twinkling when he looked back up into Steve’s doe eyes, they were perfectly wide and as usual, Billy couldn’t read them at all. 

“Harrington,” Billy was another step closer, hands reaching out to grip the sink of either side of Steve’s hands. 

“Hargrove,” Steve said back, his neck twitching forward slightly, causing their noses to brush. He could feel Billy’s warm breath on his lips, and he licked his own lips out of habit, making the edge of Billy’s mouth turn up in a smile. 

“You want me to kiss you, King Steve?” Billy teased, almost brushing his lips over the other boy’s. 

“For fuck’s sake, Billy,” Steve muttered, deciding to take charge himself. He let go of the sink and grabbed at Billy’s waist, bending down swiftly and closing the gap between his mouth and Billy’s. His hands swept up Billy’s bare back and pulled him closer, all thoughts immediately gone as soon as he felt Billy kiss him back. 

The feeling was like no other Steve had ever experienced. It wasn’t like kissing Nancy, although that had been good. It wasn’t messy, like kissing Hannah. It was electrifying and he felt like his body was on fire. He lost himself in the kiss, one hand finding it’s way into Billy’s curls (which were soft just like he had suspected) when he felt Billy’s teeth catch his lower lip, tongue swiping over the burn and deepening the kiss more if that was possible. 

Billy never wanted to stop. He didn’t know if he could live without feeling Harrington’s lips again. Steve kissed him like he really wanted to. Steve kissed him like…like someone that cared, and Billy was enamored. He wasn’t even thinking about how to kiss back or when he should do this or where he should put his hands, it just happened. It had never just happened before. It made him feel like he was flying, but Steve’s fingers pressing into his back and gripping his hair were keeping him on the ground. 

Billy surged up, chasing Steve’s lips as necessity forced them to part for breath. They were panting heavily, mouths still close enough to touch, Steve’s arms pulling Billy into him and Billy’s hands resting at the soft hairs on Steve’s neck. 

Whatever trance had settled over the two was broken by a sharp bang on the bathroom door and a heavy jiggle of the handle. “Shit,” Steve muttered, letting go of Billy.   
Billy stood in shock as Steve left the bathroom, barely registering that some other guy fell inside, barely making it to the toilet before a small stream of puke left his mouth. 

After a minute of getting his wits about him, Billy ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs, telling himself he wasn’t looking for Steve. He made his way through the dancers and grabbed his jacket off the top of the fridge where he left it, ignoring the calls for him as he ran out to his Camaro and drove off, lips swollen and mind swimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mission is to finish this little fic before season 3 of ST...the final trailer has me so on edge I can barely stand it! anyway, I'm not sure how much longer this fic has, maybe 5 more parts?  
> thanks for reading <3


	8. the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of that party kiss.

Steve opened the passenger door of his Beemer like a true gentleman, the buzz from the cup of “fuel” and tequila shot almost completely gone after that mind-numbing kiss with Billy. As soon as he realized what happened he shot off downstairs, found Hannah nursing a can of beer and told her it was getting late. She nodded and accepted the hand he offered, letting him lead her to the car. 

She wasn’t sure if Steve thought she was stupid or if he just genuinely didn’t know how much chemistry bubbled between him and Billy. Most people, she figured, didn’t think about guys liking other guys or girls liking other girls but she liked to think of herself as open-minded and accepting. As much as Steve was the perfect guy on paper, he was just a normal guy, and she didn’t want to stop him from being whoever he needed to be. 

The car ride to the east side of Hawkins where Hannah lived started off quietly, but she broke the silence after it was too much to handle. 

“Is there something you need to tell me, Steve?” She fidgeted with her hands in her lap, not grabbing Steve’s hand that rested on the console between them.   
Steve swallowed and sat up straighter. “Uh, no. No, why?”

Hannah laughed although there was nothing all that funny, except maybe how dense Steve could be sometimes. “Steve Harrington, I’m not stupid. All those other kids drunk off their asses might be, but they also aren’t dating you.” 

Steve sighed and flicked on his blinker, turning onto the street that led to Hannah’s house. “It’s not realistic, Hannah. Even if there Is something there. I like you, and this is real. Billy is…” He trailed off, trying to find the right words.

“Billy is real, Steve. He’s there and he is okay for you to be with. Just as much as I am okay for you to be with.” Hannah’s voice was warm but serious. Tears prickled at the edge of Steve’s eyes, but he blinked them back fiercely, not really sure why he wanted to cry. Words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“I’m just worried that he doesn’t want me like that,” Steve pulled up to the curb by her house, but Hannah made no move to get out of the car. “I’m afraid I could love him, even after what happened between us last year, and love is fucking scary.” 

Hannah smiled softly. “Yeah, it is. But’s its also wonderful.” 

Steve finally looked up at her. “You ever been in love?”

She looked out the window and back at her hands. “I think so. I met this girl – yes, girl – at summer camp last year. We were both counselors and we shared a cabin and I definitely wasn’t expecting anything to happen. But it did and those two months were wonderful…then August rolled around, and she said she would write and didn’t.” The girl shrugged but smiled when she saw Steve’s big brown eyes looking at her all sad-like. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. He didn’t know what he expected of Hannah, but he knew there was a reason he liked her. She surprised him, and her friendliness was almost overwhelming. Whenever he and Nancy had talks, she always found a way to spin it back onto Steve. She always wanted to control the situation, which clashed with Steve’s personality more than he had wanted to admit. She didn’t love him, and he didn’t see it. 

“Don’t be. I had the best summer of my life and while it took me a little while to get over it, I’m a better person because of it. Don’t be scared to do something just because you don’t know where it’ll lead or how it’ll end up. The future isn’t ours to see.” Hannah grabbed his hand and held it tightly because Steve looked like he needed it.  
“Does this mean we’re just friends now?” Steve asked sheepishly. Hannah laughed lightly and let go of his hand. 

“Sure, Steve. We can be friends and study buddies and you’ll tell me every little detail of you and Billy because I just told you my deepest secret and you owe me something in return,” she winked. “Also, I demand that you still take me to the Valentine’s Dance because most everyone else at Hawkins is revolting.”

It was Steve’s turn to laugh. “You got it, Hannah. And of course, I’m still going to take you to the dance, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Unless Billy asked you out. Then you would probably not go.” Hannah grinned at the deadpan look Steve gave her. “Have you kissed him yet?” She poked him in the arm, and he bit his lip.

“Oh, shit! You totally made out with him earlier didn’t you?” She clasped her hands to her chest and grinned hopefully. 

“We didn’t really make out,” Steve admitted. “But it was enough for me to know that there’s more between me and Billy than just air.” 

Hannah squealed and Steve flushed a bright red. He still couldn’t believe he was talking about this to somebody, especially Hannah Robinson. But it felt good to say it out loud and it felt good to just take it in stride and not overthink it. Steve wore himself out thinking over half the time, and for once, he was determined to just live and let live.  
~  
Billy was not faring as well after the party. He jumped into his Camaro and sped off to some clearing he had taken Janice to once to smoke a joint, planning to repeat those actions, this time alone and feeling much sorrier for himself.

“You really fucked it up this time, Hargrove,” Billy yelled into the wind as he tore down the highway, not bothering to change the radio from Top 40 hits. The wailing saxophone of Wham!’s Careless Whisper was making him feel all sorts of sad, but he made no move to change the dial, not even when he reached his secluded destination. He turned off his engine but left the keys in so the radio would drone on into the night as he rifled through his glovebox, finally grabbing the Camaro owner’s manual, flipping through the pages until the perfectly rolled joint fell into his palm. 

He smoked slowly, savoring the taste and letting himself mellow out. Every time he closed his eyes, he could feel Harrington’s tongue on his skin and in his mouth. Marijuana made him sleepy; his eyes were closed almost the whole time he smoked. It definitely wasn’t because he was imagining Steve kissing him again. Touching him.   
Billy groaned and before he knew it, he had his hand down his pants, working himself to a fever pitch. He slicked his length up with the wetness pooling at his tip, and a breathy moan left his lips as he imagined Steve’s warm, wet mouth sucking something other than tequila out of his belly button. He lifted the joint to his lips and took a heavy drag, almost making himself cough, his hand working double time. 

“Fuck,” he slumped against his seat as he spilled into his hand. He let himself bask in the sated feeling for only a minute, finishing off the joint all by himself. “Get a hold of yourself.” He muttered as the radio dragged him from his state of bliss, the music changing to commercial.   
He found napkins in his center console and wiped his fingers clean. He flicked the bud out into the woods and sat back in his seat again. He was sufficiently high, and thoughts of Steve Harrington wouldn’t leave his mind. 

Billy thought he read the signs all wrong. Sure, Steve had done the body shot. But it was a fuckin’ party and all kids did stupid stuff at parties. Sure, Steve had maybe looked him up and down a few times in a way that made Billy shiver, but looking at doing are two separate things. 

But deep-down Billy knew Steve wasn’t like that. Whenever Steve did something, he committed 100%. The kids, for instance. He could’ve helped them out that once and never thought about it again. But he drove them to the arcade constantly, gave Dustin fashion advice, and hell, hung out with them in his fuckin’ free time.   
That’s what scared him. He knew Steve would be willing to try, but could Billy do it? Could he let himself let Steve be something he had never had before, knowing that he was someone that would probably only break his heart? 

Steve was special, and Billy was damaged, as far as Billy was concerned. He never knew when his old man would take away his keys or give him a reminder about responsibility. He couldn’t count on Neil not snooping into his private life and taking Steve away from him before he even really had him.

“Shut up,” Billy snapped to himself, remembering the way Steve had grabbed him like he meant it. “You’ll never know if you don’t try.”

With that, he turned the key in his ignition and drove home, wondering if he would feel differently in the morning. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was going to do, but avoid Steve Harrington was not going to be it. He was high now, but he hadn’t imagined the way Steve kissed him. Of all his hookups and make-out sessions, there had never, ever been a kiss like that one. And Billy didn’t plan on letting that feeling go.  
~  
“Your improvement is impeccable, Mr. Harrington. Good job.” Mrs. Reynolds looked down over her glasses and smiled at Steve who beamed upon seeing a bright red A- at the top of their latest pop quiz. 

Monday had come quickly, and a new week started; nothing exciting was on anyone’s agenda except the basketball team – they were due to travel an hour in the Hawkins High bus to play Yarding High School, another small-town team with a few talented players. Steve wasn’t looking forward to it all that much; an hour may not seem long, but it was when you had to ride with guys like the ones on Hawkins basketball team. 

Steve had spent the rest of his weekend holed up in his room like a sad puppy, dreaming about Billy’s lips more than once, wishing he could find an excuse to see him. Mike was sick with a virus and Lucas was out of town, though, so there was no reason to radio Max and tell her to meet at the arcade or ask if Billy could give her a lift to the Wheeler’s. Steve figured that would be stupid of him, anyway. If Billy wanted to see him, he’d see him. Steve just hoped Billy wasn’t thinking the same thing.

Billy observed the back of Steve’s head in English, constantly flicking his eyes around the room so Steve couldn’t feel his stare. Billy almost smiled like an absolute doofus when Mrs. Reynolds started passing around Friday’s pop quiz and Steve got his back. The look of joy on his face upon seeing his grade was precious. Billy made a mental note to tease him about it later. 

He wondered if there would be any mention of the kiss they shared, or if it would go under the bridge; never to be spoken of or relived. Of course, he could bring it up himself. Maybe getting it out in the open would just be the best thing? Then he could tell Steve that if it was a mistake to just forget about it…or he could tell him that it was the best damn kiss he’s ever gotten and that if Harrington never planned to kiss him again he better let him know so he could go ahead and fuck back off to California. 

Sighing, Billy mindlessly turned to the page Mrs. Reynolds had just written on the board. They were moving from Hamlet to sonnets, and Billy was not excited to have to read a bunch of romantic poems and hidden innuendos out loud – Mrs. Reynolds had said she was picking someone new to read a sonnet for each assignment and it was already hell; the first student was completely butchering the word pattern and it made Billy want to smack himself in the head with his textbook. 

The bell rang shrilly, and Mrs. Reynolds spoke louder over the sound of people gathering up their books. “I expect to see rough analyses of the sonnet tomorrow. I will pick a select few worksheets to cover in class, so be organized!” 

Billy frowned upon seeing Steve dash out the door like he had somewhere important to be. He fought the urge to follow him and instead traipsed back down the stairs to his locker, shoving the sonnet assignment into his English textbook.

“Hargrove,” Billy whirled around in surprise. Harrington was right there, standing awkwardly with his hands shoved in the pockets of his pressed khakis. “What are you doing tonight?”

Billy’s mind raced, trying to figure out what Steve was playing at. What could he possibly need him for?

He cleared his throat before answering, “Uh, just doing homework. Eating Susan’s latest attempt at a casserole, I expect.” He grimaced at the thought. “Why?”

Steve laughed a little at his comment about Susan. “Hannah has to babysit her kid brother, and I figured you might be able to help me out with this sonnet thingy.” He waved the sheet with the outlined assignment in the air. “I know you’re pretty good at this stuff.”

“Your little girlfriend couldn’t make an exception for King Steve?” Billy said a little sarcastically. He should’ve just accepted but the mention of Hannah made him turn sour. “Or am I just the substitute for today?”

The other boy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, jaw clenched. “Forget I asked, Hargrove.” He started to walk back across the hallway to his own locker, but Billy reached out and grabbed his shoulder. A couple of wary kids gave them sideways looks as they blocked the middle of the hallway, but Billy ignored them. 

“What?” Steve snapped, almost making Billy drawback. He did remove his hand from Harrington’s shoulder but stepped closer to him. 

“I can help you out, Stevie. Diner, after practice. Okay?” Billy tried and failed to read Steve’s expression. 

The bell rang, signaling the next period, and Steve looked down at Billy. Steve liked that he could do that; liked knowing that he had something up on Billy, even if it was just a couple of inches. Students moving to their next class pushed past the two in the middle of the walkway, moving them closer together to avoid being trampled. 

“Fine. But if you act like a dick, I’ll figure out the fuckin’ Shakespeare by myself. Got it?” Their proximity made Steve’s gaze flicker down to Billy’s lips. He swore that if he tried hard enough, he could still taste the kiss. Maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to ask Hargrove to hang out, even if studying really was his first priority. He wouldn’t be able to stop that goddamn kiss from playing over in his mind like a movie. 

“Got it,” Billy responded as he turned away, sauntering to his next class like he hadn’t just changed moods two times in the span of two minutes. Steve watched him go and was only dragged out of his thoughts when the warning bell echoed in the almost empty corridor.   
~  
The sun was shining brightly when Steve left the locker room after practice. He pushed up the sleeves of his navy windbreaker and took a deep breath when he saw Billy leaning up against the side of his Camaro like a goddamn model, cigarette between his lips and that spike earring he always wore glinting in the sunshine. 

“Harrington,” Billy started when he saw the tall, slim figure walking his way. He dropped his cig and stepped on it with his boot. “Wanna ride?” He gestured to his car and Steve swallowed. He hadn’t ridden with Billy before, but he wanted to. So he did.

“I guess,” Steve said, trying to be nonchalant. “Let me get my books out of my car. I’ll be right back.” Steve walked across the lot to his BMW and yanked open the driver’s door, throwing his basketball duffel into the front seat and grabbing the backpack from the floorboard where he’d left it before practice. 

“Gotta pick up Max and drive her home from the arcade first,” Billy said as he slid into the car gracefully. Steve had to maneuver himself carefully. He tried not to look stupid as he practically fell into the car, not used to how low to the ground it was. Billy grinned at him and Steve rolled his eyes. 

The ride started in silence, the windows down and the wind whipping through as No One Like You by Scorpions blared from the speakers. Steve tapped his fingers against his leg in rhythm and noticed Billy doing the same thing against the steering wheel. 

“Jesus,” Steve was taken off guard by how Billy whipped into the arcade parking lot like he forgot where the turn was. Billy laughed and turned down the radio, honking at Max who was standing outside clutching her board to her chest, laughing at something Dustin said. She turned her head and upon seeing that it was Billy, said her goodbyes, her hug with Lucas lingering longer than the typical side hugs she exchanged with everyone else. Steve thought it was cute. Young love – how innocent. 

Max raised her eyebrows upon seeing Steve in the front seat where she usually sat and hid a smile when Billy got out of the car to let her slide into the back. Billy generally always made whoever was in the passenger seat get out to let people ride in the backseat – some driver’s rule he made up. She guessed Steve was the exception to that rule. 

“What’s up, Steve?” Max greeted him, poking her head between the front seat. “What’re you doing with Billy?” 

Billy looked in the rearview mirror and made a face at her nosy questions. 

Steve shifted in his seat, turning to look back at Max, who was smiling innocently. Steve was almost positive Max had no idea that there was anything between him and Billy besides maybe friendship, but her forced innocent look made him think twice. 

“He’s going to help me out with an English assignment,” Steve admitted. “I’m not too good with the Shakespeare shit Mrs. Reynolds is making us keep up with.” 

Max nodded and leaned back into her seat. “Lucas helps me with science. I like it and all but sometimes I get things all mixed up.” She scrunched up her nose. “Billy’s smart, though.” 

“Alright,” Billy cut her off and gave her another look in the rearview. She just shrugged and grinned. “You got to cover for me at dinner, okay? Tell Neil I’m with Janice working on a project. He doesn’t know her number, and he won’t come looking if he thinks I’m with her.” 

Steve looked away and bit his lip. He had completely forgotten that Mr. Hargrove might make a big deal about Billy studying just because it was with another dude. He had already been involved with Billy once, that time after his dinner date with Hannah and Neil had found out it wasn’t car trouble. Steve shivered when he remembered the gash on Billy’s cheek just over a week ago. 

Max agreed just as they turned onto their street. “Shit.” She muttered, seeing Neil’s pickup truck in the drive. “Looks like you’ll get to tell him yourself?” She said, her voice sounding worried. 

Neil had already heard the Camaro coming down the street when he stepped out of his truck. Billy pulled up to the curb and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.   
“Stay here,” Billy said, looking Steve in the eyes. The blue Steve loved so much was clouded over. Steve just nodded and kept his eyes ahead as Billy climbed out of the car, pulling his seat forward so Max could get out too. 

“Going somewhere, Billy?” Neil called out, ushering Max into the house. His voice was steady, and Steve knew he had seen him in the car. He heard footsteps crunch over the grass and almost jumped when Neil Hargrove’s face came into view, ducking down to look inside the driver’s window. “Why if it isn’t Steve Harrington. How are ya, son?”

Steve winced at Neil Hargrove calling him son but turned on his super-polite-parent-manners. “Doing well, thank you, sir. How about yourself?”

Neil’s mustache twitched. “Can’t complain. I must ask you, why are you out traipsing around with Billy? My young man here needs a lot of study time.” Steve fought the urge to roll his eyes and kept the little smile plastered on his face. 

“As do I, sir. We’re just about to study for an English test. I promised Nancy Wheeler we would attend her group session at the diner downtown.” Steve could feel the stress radiating off Billy even though he was standing outside the car, behind his father. 

Neil nodded and slapped the hood of the Camaro, making Billy bite his lip. “Do me a favor, Harrington, and make sure Billy is home before nine tonight, alright?” Steve replied with a typical yes sir and turned back to face the road when Neil started making his way up to the driveway. “No funny business, you hear me?” Neil leaned down to Billy’s ear and spoke the words roughly, not caring if Harrington heard. 

“Yes, sir,” Billy said quietly, not moving an inch until he heard the screen door slam.

The first minute of the ride back into town was deathly quiet, the windows rolled up as the weather shifted from bearable to nippy since the sun was beginning to set. Eventually, Steve couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry Billy. I completely forgot that your dad might react to you going out even if it’s just to study and I should’ve just done this assignment on my own since I technically don’t need Hannah’s help anymore because she gave me a guide to help me analyze Shakespeare but I asked anyway because I wanted to see you and I’m sorry,” Steve sucked in a breath of air after his ramble and Billy fought the smile that was threatening to break across his face.

Harrington was worried about him. Harrington wanted to see him. He wondered if he had dreamed up anything that had just left Steve’s mouth. But he glanced over at Steve, who was blushing and looking down at his hands in his lap and knew that it had been real. 

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for, pretty boy,” Billy gripped the steering wheel tightly. “I know what I’m getting myself into whenever I agree to go out. I wouldn’t have said yes if I thought my old man was going to really break a sweat over it.” 

Billy’s response didn’t do much to help Steve feel better. “I know, but still. I should’ve thought about it first.” Steve’s voice was small. 

“I’m glad you asked me,” Billy said suddenly, making Steve sit up a little straighter, surprised. “I wanted to see you too.” He didn’t chance a look over at Harrington until he pulled into the parking lot of the diner, sliding into a secluded parking spot like he always did. He didn’t like other cars too close to his baby. 

When he did finally look at Steve, Steve was looking at him, too. The air between them was electric and Billy wanted nothing more than to lean forward and plant one on Steve’s perfect mouth. Steve inched forward, but it seemed like that broke the trance. Steve glanced away. 

“So, sonnets? I’m going to need a greasy burger and fries to help me tackle this stuff,” Steve commented, effectively changing the mood. He opened his door gingerly and stepped out, Billy following his lead. There were butterflies in Steve’s stomach and his lips were tingly, but he walked up to the diner like he only had one thing on his mind: homework. Not kissing Billy. Never that.   
~  
“This is actually some deep shit,” Steve mumbled through a mouthful of a bacon double cheeseburger. Billy was furiously writing something down on a piece of notebook paper and Steve watched warily. “What are you writing now?”

Setting the pen down, Billy shrugged and ran his eyes over his work. “Sometimes the meaning just clicks, you know? It just did that for me.” He took one last look at his paper and slid it across the booth to Steve. Steve read it over with eager eyes and sat back against the booth when he was done. 

“Damn. Willy Shakes wasn’t playing around,” Steve shook his head and shoved another fry into his mouth. His own assignment was glaring at him, page empty and notebook still on a fresh page. “How does this stuff just make sense to you?”

Billy lifted his glass of coke to his lips and took a long drink, not missing the way Steve’s eyes followed his mouth when he licked his lips as he put the glass back down onto the table. It almost made him blush. 

“My mom used to read a lot when I was younger,” Billy concentrated on Steve’s question and found that he wanted to be honest. “She loved poetry. I guess I latched on.” He looked down at his lap, avoiding Steve’s slightly questioning, mostly sad gaze. 

“I’m sure she would be proud knowing that her son is an expert on Shakespearean sonnets, then,” Steve said quietly, a soft smile playing on his lips. Billy shook his head and smiled back. The warm and fuzzy feeling rose up in Steve’s chest and their eyes met, that weird electric shift in the air starting to happen again, when their waitress sauntered over to the table, laying the check down flat on the table with a slap. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” She picked up Billy’s empty basket and tossed a smile their way before walking back behind the counter. 

Steve picked up the ticket before Billy could get a look at it and shifted in the booth to grab his wallet, pulling out $15 and setting it with the ticket underneath the saltshaker.  
“C’mon Steve, I can pay for my own,” Billy protested, reaching out only to have his hand slapped away lightly by Steve, who was gathering up his books and sliding out of the booth. 

Steve just grinned. “Consider it payment for tutoring. C’mon, I can’t think in here. Let’s go somewhere where I can actually get this homework done and not just pretend I am.” Billy rolled his eyes but didn’t fight Steve on it. He grabbed up his own belongings and followed Steve out of the diner to his shiny Camaro in the back of the parking lot.   
“Where to, King Steve?” Billy turned the key in his ignition and checked the clock on the dash when it blinked on. It read 7:30 – he had an hour and a half before he needed to be home. Really, an hour if he wanted to be on Neil’s good side. 

Steve shrugged. “The park has picnic tables. It’s quiet out there and lights out isn’t until nine.” Billy nodded and turned left out of the diner to Hawkins Community Park. The little Hawkins civic center was at the opposite end of the park and it made Billy think of the Valentine’s dance when he pulled into the parking area. 

“Still going to the Valentine’s dance?” Billy jerked his thumb in the direction of the building when they got out of the car and started walking towards a picnic table by a streetlight. He tried to tamp down the jealousy he felt about Hannah. He was mostly confused – he saw all the typical signs of Steve being interested, obviously, but the overwhelming feeling of not being good enough for Steve was weighing heavy on him. 

Steve nodded awkwardly, wondering if he should tell Billy what went down in the car between him and Hannah after Tommy’s party on Saturday. He wasn’t sure he was ready to face the feelings he had been fighting – if he gave it up, if he let himself tell Billy he was available and more than a little stuck on him, everything would shift. 

Billy swung his leg over the park bench and sat down, not saying anything as Steve laid his books out and started writing notes down on his assignment. He felt that frustration creep up on him again and he rolled his shoulders, feeling uncomfortable. The air between them was electric again but in a different way. Not in the “kiss me” way.   
Steve grinned triumphantly down at the little paragraph he had written down – it was barely enough to meet the homework requirements, but he was sure that it was decent enough to get a good grade. It was mostly bullshit but Mrs. Reynolds would see right past it. He looked up at Billy, ready to read out to him what he had written down, but Billy’s look startled him. 

Billy’s eyes had glazed over a little and his jaw was clenched. Steve sensed that something was off and he took a deep breath. “What’s wrong?” 

Billy laughed and tugged at his earring before shaking his head. He hated that his mind worked overtime, thinking and thinking and thinking. He wished he could just shut it off and enjoy whatever time he could get with Harrington, but he couldn’t. Not after that kiss, not without knowing. 

“Are we just going to act like it didn’t happen? Like that damn fight at the Byers?” Billy almost snarled and Steve recoiled, letting his paper fall to the table. Billy’s voice echoed lightly in the empty park. “Because I don’t know about you, but I, for once, have no desire to forget that.” 

His arms were crossed over his chest and his cheeks were flushed. Steve thought he looked real pretty.

“I wasn’t sure if you remembered that it happened,” Steve admitted, still not saying what ‘it’ was. “I figured it was maybe a little mistake or fluke.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and suddenly felt very vulnerable.

Billy laughed again, this time in disbelief. “Are you fuckin’ kidding me, Harrington? Neither of us were drunk and you know it. And don’t forget it wasn’t me who started the shit this time.” He swallowed and avoided Steve’s eyes. “You can’t even say what happened, can you?”

It was a sort of a challenge. Steve hadn’t really freaked out about kissing another guy; he had come to terms with his wandering attraction before but had never faced it head on before. Was it that hard to say that he kissed Billy out loud? He told Hannah. But somehow admitting it to the person that mattered was harder. Steve licked his lips and swallowed, wondering why his mouth had gone dry. 

“You want me to say it out loud?” Steve’s voice was almost taunting, and he rose up from the bench, hands resting on his hips in that typical way that made Billy roll his eyes. It was an endearing trait but right now Billy was fired up. He had told Harrington things he had never told anyone before, he had been closer to him than most anyone in his life. He didn’t let people like Steve – or anyone, for that matter – into his life. It just made things more complicated, and this right now was a prime example of just that. 

“I do,” Billy retaliated, standing up to mirror Steve. “You’re completely sober now, there’s no tequila or people to cheer you on. I want you to fuckin’ say it. Go ahead and admit that it makes you feel awful while you’re at it.” He spat, feeling his annoyance grow. He briefly wondered what time it was getting to be but knew there was no way he was leaving the park until he got what he wanted from Steve.

“What?” Steve furrowed his brow and shook his head. The weird twisting in his stomach was back, but the words came rushing to him like they had in the car earlier after their encounter with Neil. He let them flow without stopping to think. “I kissed you, Billy. I wasn’t planning to; hell, I didn’t mean to even take that stupid body shot. But you looked at me with those stupid blue eyes like you knew something I didn’t and for once I wanted to surprise you. But I fuckin’ surprised myself too because I liked it. I let myself like it and for some goddamn reason, I’m letting myself like you, too. Is that what you want to hear?”

He sat back down on the bench and ran a hand through his hair. The silence was heavy as Billy took in his words. Billy suddenly felt very small. He opened his mouth to say something, but he found that nothing would come out. 

After a minute passed, Steve realized that he probably wasn’t going to get a response. He said what he said, and it was there, out in the open for Billy to do whatever he wished with. Glancing at his watch, he flipped his English book closed and stuck the finished assignment inside the cover. 

“You better take me to my car. It’s 8:30.” Steve said quietly, walking back to the Camaro, not bothering to see if Billy was following him. 

The ride to the school parking lot was awkward and Billy felt like crying. He let his emotions get the better of him and lashed out the only way he knew how, and now he felt like a real asshole. Another reason he wasn’t good enough for Steve, who somehow put his feelings into words really good for someone who wasn’t good at writing. 

Billy parked next to Steve’s BMW and sat back in his seat, the ignition rumbling to a halt as he pulled the keys out. Steve sat there for a minute, not making a move to get out. He hoped Billy would finally say something but intended to make one last remark if nothing happened within the next few moments of silence. 

“Look, I –“ Steve’s words were stopped by Billy’s mouth closing over his. This one wasn’t like that tequila-filled, heated kiss in the bathroom of Tommy’s house. This one was all Billy, and it was surprisingly sweet. Steve found himself melting into it, but his hands stayed gripping the side of his seat as Billy’s hand cupped his cheek, thumb swiping gently across his skin. 

Billy pulled back softly, warmth rising in his cheeks as Steve looked at him in a blissed-out way he’d never seen before. “I like you too, Harrington,” Steve started to lean in again, but Billy dropped his hand from Steve’s face and turned back to the steering wheel. “But it’s late. If I want to go out with you again, I better get home. There’s no telling how long we’d be here if I let you kiss me again.” He winked and Steve looked away, smiling. 

Steve wordlessly began to get out of the Camaro but hesitated, one foot out on the pavement. “Don’t check out on me again, okay, Billy?” Steve said softly, making Billy meet his eyes. “I need you to trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this little update. thank y'all for reading <3


	9. he likes it

Hawkins had squeaked out the win at the basketball game on Saturday, but no party followed. A bi-week was in turn as the Valentine’s Day Dance was this weekend, and last-minute dates were being found, parties being organized, hotel rooms being booked. Billy made a face at the pink and red decorations that littered the high school hallways. He hadn’t found a date but didn’t plan to; after all, he wasn’t sure what was going on with Harrington after they had mutually agreed on some sort of attraction. 

Billy bit his lip at the thought of Steve. There had been another noticeable shift in their relationship, and this one had Billy feeling some type of way. Whenever they saw each other in the halls, Steve sent that brilliant smile his way and it made him feel special. Every now and then he’d ask to borrow a pencil or pen in class even though Billy knew damn well there was one in his jacket pocket. He did it so that he could brush his fingers against Billy’s. The teasing wasn’t something Billy had expected, but it was endearing.   
Max climbed into the car, a bright red blush on her cheeks, trying to hide a smile. Billy raised his eyebrows and pulled the Camaro into reverse, laughing a little bit.  
“What’s up with you?” Billy asked, still smiling. 

Max looked up at him warily but decided to tell him. “Lucas finally asked me to the Valentine’s dance.” 

Billy nodded as if he expected it. He kind of did; he was surprised the kid had waited this long. It was obvious that they liked each other but kids are stupid. Then he thought about the way he went back and forth about Steve and decided that he was pretty stupid too. 

“How about your Valentine?” Max prompted, turning down the radio. “You’ve been acting different the past few days.”

Billy shifted in the driver’s seat and coughed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Max. Billy doesn’t do Valentine’s Day.” 

Max grinned and shook her head. “You sure about that? I’ve heard rumors about some special thing Steve’s been planning…” Max trailed off and Billy reached across the center console and smacked her lightly on the arm. 

“Don’t be starting shit like that,” Billy scolded, making her stifle a laugh. He didn’t know that she wasn’t lying, but she knew he would think that she was. “Has…uh, did Steve mention anything about me at playtime yesterday?”

Max rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t playtime, we were finishing a D&D campaign. And he might’ve asked me how you were doing. That’s it.”

Billy told himself he wasn’t disappointed; after all, he and Steve weren’t exactly an item, and the kids (while being understanding) probably weren’t the best people to talk to for relationship advice. Billy briefly wondered if Steve had said anything about…them to his best buddy Dustin. He found that he wouldn’t mind if Steve did. The fact that Steve might care enough about him to tell other people made him warm inside. He just hoped Steve wouldn’t tell the wrong people.  
~  
“Thanks for taking my Dusty out for some fun, Stevie! Be back home soon!” Mrs. Henderson waved as Dustin and Steve loaded up into the BMW. Dustin had told Steve that he needed some advice, so Steve took it upon himself to clear his evening of a stuffy dinner involving his parents and hop off to the diner with Dustin and maybe go see a new movie or something if Dustin felt like it. 

“You still hung up on Nancy?” Dustin asked nonchalantly as they passed the Wheeler’s street. Steve laughed a little and Dustin raised his eyebrows. “I mean, I know about Hannah, but I figured she was probably just a short thing.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Yeah well. I’ve been over Nance for a little while now, Dustin. And Hannah was helping me out with English, we just went on a couple of dates.” He resisted the urge to grab his pack of smokes from the center console. He had been thinking about telling Dustin his odd feelings for Billy for a little while now but was wondering if it was really the best idea. He trusted Dustin not to flip out or be weird about it, but it was Billy. Of all people. The thought made Steve smile a little bit. 

“You’re taking her to the dance, though, right?” Dustin prodded, rolling down his window a little bit. 

Steve gave him a sideways look. “How do you know these things? We haven’t been able to hang out in a while, but you seem to know all of my personal business.” 

Dustin shrugged. “Word gets around. Hawkins isn’t exactly a big city.” The thought made Steve shift uncomfortably in his seat. Dustin was right. There was only so much he and Billy would be able to hide before people found out. It made him want to tell Dustin right then and there so that he wouldn’t get the wrong idea. Maybe if he told the right people it would be like security…he brushed it off. If he got the urge to tell Dustin again, he would bite the bullet and do it. 

“I guess you’re right,” Steve agreed, flicking on his blinker to turn into the diner. This was starting to become his favorite place. It’s where he found out he could make Billy jealous just by talking to another girl, it’s where he took Billy on their first “date.” “But yes, I am taking her to the dance but we’re not…romantically involved. We tried and agreed it’s not a good fit.”

Dustin nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Very mature of you, old boy. You’ll find her someday, don’t worry.” That phrase made Steve hesitate. The secret of wanting to be with Billy and shout it from the rooftops found him again, and he sighed deeply. “What’s wrong?” 

Steve closed his eyes and leaned back against his headrest. “I need to tell you something, Dustin. You must promise not to get mad. And if you tell anybody I might have to kill you.” Dustin’s widened and he nodded slowly. 

“Is this like…upside down level classification?” Dustin wondered, a worried look on his face. 

Steve thought about Billy’s dad. He nodded vigorously. “Yes. But it’s just…different.”

“Out with it,” Dustin gestured, waving his arm in the air before crossing them over his chest. 

Steve took a deep breath before doing what he did best: letting words flow without stopping to think. “After Billy and I agreed to be friends I found myself seeing things in him that made me think about him differently and we’ve been attracted to each other for a while now I think but I wasn’t sure until I kissed him and then I knew that I actually do like him and I know it’s crazy and unexpected and you might hate me now, but I think we could be good together if I could actually try, you know?” 

Dustin sat in silence for a minute. “Okay.” 

Steve raised his eyebrows. “That’s it? Okay?”

He shrugged. “Yeah, okay. Max claims he’s changed. I see how you could’ve formed something different with him. Feelings are feelings, doesn’t matter who they’re for.”   
Steve felt a tear well up in his eye but didn’t let it fall. “You’re a good kid, Henderson.”

Dustin grinned. “I know. Now let’s get some cheese fries before I die of hunger, yeah?”   
~  
“Get your tickets for the Valentine’s dance before it’s too late!” The announcement was the last thing heard over the speaker Wednesday afternoon as kids filed into the hallway, ready to leave for the day. “You don’t want to miss a night of dancing filled with love.” 

Steve rolled his eyes at the cheesiness as he slammed his locker shut. He swung his messenger bag full of homework over his shoulder and looked down at Hannah. “You ready for a night of love?” He waggled his eyebrows at her and she threw her head back in laughter. To most of the kids, it looked like they were probably going to be a real item soon. Billy watched them from across the way and tamped down the jealousy. He hadn’t seen Harrington much this week since basketball practice was canceled, and he hadn’t gotten the chance to ask him what the deal was with Hannah. He didn’t think Steve was a player…and he couldn’t blame Steve for wanting to have a relationship that could be public. He thought of what Steve had told him after their makeshift date last week, though, and reconsidered. Steve liked him. He knew it wasn’t fleeting.

“Sorry Harrington, I just want to dance and eat valentine’s candy,” Hannah remarked, shifting her bag higher up on her shoulder. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but Billy Hargrove seems to be staring daggers in our direction. What’s up with that?”

Steve bit his lip and looked over at Billy discreetly, running a hand through his hair. “I haven’t been able to talk to him privately for over a week. We left things kind of open-ended last time we saw each other.” 

Hannah hid her smile. “I think you might get your chance; he’s walking this way.” She turned to lean back against the lockers and plastered a smile to her face as a certain blonde walked up to them.

“Hannah,” Billy flashed his most charming smile and Hannah did see where Steve got his interest from. “How’re things?”

“Good. Well, I better go, Steve, babysitting duty fell to me again tonight,” Hannah winked in his direction and waved. “Bye Billy.” 

Steve waved back as she flounced down the hallway and turned to see Billy’s gaze fixed on him. Those blue eyes would be the death of him one day, he was sure of it. 

“I told my old man I was going to the library after school today,” Billy said nonchalantly, leaning against the locker. “Want to come with?”  
~  
They ended up at the edge of the quarry, Steve somehow in Billy’s lap in the backseat. They had driven out in the Camaro, nowhere in mind, but Billy eyed Steve’s plush lips that he hadn’t gotten to taste properly for over a week and decided that he needed a good kiss before any talk went down. They did too much of that, Billy thought.

“Billy,” Steve whispered, his hands settled lightly against Billy’s chest. For once he was wearing a t-shirt, not a button-up that he didn’t bother to button up. “I need to tell you something.”

They hadn’t touched yet. Billy had his hands on Steve’s hips, which was enough to make him start to go crazy, but lips hadn’t met. “What?” He touched his nose to Steve’s, making Steve smile a cute little half-smile. 

“I know you think there’s still something between me and Hannah,” Billy began to draw back a little bit, but Steve gripped his shoulders and didn’t let him move. “But there isn’t. We’re just friends now.”

Billy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Aren’t you still taking her to that dance Saturday?”

Steve nodded, watching as Billy bit down on his bottom lip. Steve wanted to draw it out with his own mouth but needed to get the air clear before anything else happened. “Sure. But as friends.”

Billy blushed a little. “Do you…are you sure you really want to try this, Harrington?” Steve settled down into his lap, thighs stretched over Billy’s and Billy sharply inhaled at the pressure. He hadn’t felt anything that made him riled up in a long time, but here Steve was, not even meaning to tease, and flipping his switch like it was nothing. 

“Yes,” Steve answered without a second thought. “Are you?” 

Billy thought of how long he had held back his feelings and how he had let worries take over his life ever since Neil dragged them to Hawkins. When 1985 started though, he had told himself life was a clean slate now. Harrington had helped him realize that, and now that same person who had shown him compassion was looking at him like he was something special. There was no way he could turn it down.

“Of course I am.” He responded surely, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on Steve’s cheek. It made him blush and Billy couldn’t hide his smile. The way Steve reacted to little displays of affection made his heart soar. He kissed the other cheek and Steve’s smile widened. 

“Never thought I’d be here,” Steve murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to Billy’s jaw, letting himself relax. 

Billy shivered at the feeling and laughed. “What, sitting in a guy’s lap?” 

Steve leaned back, grinning. “Sitting in your lap, to be specific.” 

Billy gripped Steve’s hips and pulled him forward. “You kind of like it though.”

“Yeah, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this little story is coming to a close soon. i hope you have enjoyed it <3


End file.
